Percy Jackson and the Kings and Queens of Olympus: The General
by fencingnae
Summary: AU. Continuation of the Lightning Thief and Hade's Crown. Percy Jackson is charged with the protection of Princess Annabeth of Athens. But things go terribly wrong when she is kidnapped. Can he get to her time? And can he keep his growing feelings for her in their place?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth sat in her room waiting for her mother to call her. She was beginning to regret agreeing to this. Over the last few months suitors had begun to come around. Of course, mother had invited them all, showing Annabeth off like a peacock. Annabeth knew that she would be courted eventually. It was part of her job description to be married to a future king. But so soon? She was only fifteen. Courting didn't usually start until you were sixteen. Her mother's explanation was the sooner she started the better she could judge the character and make a good choice. At least her mother claimed that she would get to choose. Annabeth wondered how much control she would really have over her choice of her future husband. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." She commanded.

"Annabeth!" Drew, Annabeth's least favorite royal, entered.

"Drew! What are you doing here? I wasn't told you were coming to visit." Annabeth put on a false smile and hugged her lightly.

"I know. I rode with Michael. Thought I would keep him company. Anything to get out of that boring horrible palace." Annabeth rolled her eyes when Drew wasn't looking. Aphrodite's palace was anything, but horrible or boring for that matter. "I can't believe you are courting already. I begged mother to let me court, but she had the gull to say I was too young. Can you believe it? Also, I thought I would come and check out this Percy Jackson that everyone has been talking about. Is it true he tamed a wild stallion with just a look?"

Annabeth tensed at that. Fortunately she didn't have to respond as there was another knock at the door. "Enter." Annabeth called.

The boy himself, Percy Jackson stepped in looking smart in his Athenian uniform. Drew eyed him out of mild curiosity. "Queen Athena requests your presence." He stated, showing no emotion. He looked just like any other faceless soldier in the army. Annabeth was grateful for that.

"Thank you sergeant." She rose and made her way to the door.

"Have fun." Drew sing-songed as she made herself comfortable in Annabeth's room.

Annabeth made her way down the hallway with Percy one step behind and to the right. Like always when she was with Percy during the day, she had a strange feeling that she couldn't quite place, like something was off, but she couldn't figure out what. Perhaps is was the fact that he was so distant as he filled his role of soldier and escort to perfection during the day, but at night while they dueled was so different. His wit was sharp and made her laugh. She could be herself around him and he was fine with that. How many princes that she had courted would be able to do the same? None she wagered. She had as of yet been unable to get any more information out of Percy. She hadn't even been able to find anything on the Legend of Abercio. She was jarred out of her thoughts when they arrived. Annabeth took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and entered.

"Ah, there she is." her mother announced. "Annabeth, you know Prince Michael."

"It is good to see you again." She formally replied.

"You as well." He replied.

"Well, It was a pleasure catching up with you, but I have duties to attend to." Athena said as she left the room.

Annabeth smiled politely at Michael. "Would you like to go out to the gardens?"

Michael smiled warmly at her and stood to escort her out. Percy followed in his regular place. She could see Michael glance nervously at him. This made Annabeth smile. Percy did have quite the reputation as her escort. Only a handful of her suitors had tried something on her and everyone had ended up with a smarting whack on the hand and a sword to their throat. All of them had tried to bribe him, but he always refused. When she asked him why he didn't take the money, he simply said he wasn't in it for the money. Michael, though, was one of the more milder princes. He was more shy and reserved than the others. His manner was formal, too formal. Annabeth sat near a fountain, waiting to see what the prince would do. Percy stationed himself a couple of feet behind her.

"Lovely weather we're having." He stood formally nearby.

Annabeth wanted to yawn right then and there. "It is rather sunny." she replied in a bored manner as she dipped her hand in the pool.

"Would you prefer to go inside?" He looked worried.

"No." She splashed some water toward Percy. She didn't hit him, but as she glanced at him out of the side of her vision she saw him eyeing the water and then her. She'd have to work a little harder to break through his visage. It had become a little game she started playing during her more bored moments of being courted to try and do something to crack through Percy's emotionless face he put on while being her escort.

"Oh. How have your injuries healed?"

"My injuries have fully healed. Otherwise, I wouldn't be seeing company." She made another attempt to splash some water at Percy. He remained motionless. She frowned in disappointment.

"Oh. I am glad to hear it." He seemed to be having a hard time coming up with anything else to talk about.

Annabeth was losing her patience. Yes she was to marry a future king, but Michael was so reserved that she doubted he could make an executive decision on anything. While that would make it easy for her to rule and have her way, she craved something more. She wanted to have someone who would be her equal and love her for who she was, not because she was a princess with a large dowry. "Tell me Michael, what are some of your interests?" She took control of the conversation.

"Interests? Um, well, I'm interested in politics. Uh, and in agriculture."

"Really? How do you think the council performed during its last meeting?"

"Um, uh well, I didn't pay that close attention at the last meeting."

"What do you think is the best way to water a crop?"

"Uh . . ."

"If we are going to be courting, the least I expect from you is complete honesty." Annabeth sighed as she turned to look him straight in the eye. He seemed to freeze. "It is a simple question. Who is the real Michael and what are _his_ interests?"

Michael paused for a moment and then said, "I like to draw."

"There, that wasn't so hard." She smiled at him while she made another splash at Percy catching him right across his face. Percy's blank expression broke into a grimace as he blew the water out of his nose. He caught her eye and gave a small smirk. She felt a tingle rush up her spine as she smirked. She knew she would probably pay for that tonight. But it was worth it. She stood from her place at the fountain and walked with Michael through the gardens. She spent the rest of the afternoon asking Michael questions about his art and trying to learn more about him.

Dinner was incredibly trying. Drew had been completely insufferable the entire evening, taking great pleasure in humiliating Michael. If their was one thing she could not tolerate it was bullying. Evidently, Drew had spent the entire afternoon chasing after the help and asking a disturbing amount of questions about Percy Jackson. Thankfully, Percy didn't have to escort her to her meals, so he wasn't there. After dinner, she said her goodnights to Michael as he escorted her to her room.

As soon as the door closed between them, she couldn't get changed fast enough. She jumped off her balcony and made her way to the arena. Percy was there. His silver blue armor glinted in the firelight. She felt her stomach clench as she snuck up to him. She had hoped to get the drop on him, but just as she went to hold her knife up to his throat, he turned last minute to knock her blade to the side with his sword. His eyes glinted as he smirked at her.

"That wasn't nice."

"Just a bit of fun." she smirked back.

Percy advanced, swinging his sword. She parried and advanced on her own. She felt satisfaction with each clang of metal. Percy's swordsmanship was improving drastically. Of course it would with having a custom sword. Percy now fought as though the sword were an extension of his body. He moved with fluid grace. Annabeth parried or dodged each swing. She knew all his moves well, but she also knew that he knew all of her moves as well. She tried a fient to the right, but he quickly prevented the attack and attacked in return. He was stronger than she was. She couldn't fight him blow for blow, but she was smart.

"What did you think of Michael?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think of him." He replied as he advanced on her again.

"Oh, come on. You never hold back." She parried and kicked her leg out to knock him off his feet.

He easily jumped over her kick and advanced again. "He's not interested in anything but his own daydreams. How is he supposed to be fit to rule?"

"I could rule for him." she backed up looking for an opening as he advanced.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment. He took advantage of her hesitation and rushed her. She quickly recovered and fought back. His sword swung swiftly toward her neck. She quickly ducked and found her opening and pressed the tip of her knife to the opening of his armor on his side. His face was inches from hers. "I win." She panted.

"Are you sure?" She felt his sword up against her back. She felt a tingle from more than just the sword as she stared into his eyes.

He removed his sword from her back and stepped away, "Your highness." He mumbled as he looked down.

She frowned. She hated it when he did that. "Thanks for the spar. I really needed it after today." She said as she lowered her knife.

Percy smirked as he walked to the edge of the arena. "It wasn't that bad. I didn't even have to draw my sword."

"No, Michael is too much of a prince to actually challenge a soldier. Besides, your reputation precedes you."

"Just doing my job." He shrugged as he scooped out some water from the barrel. "Your highness." He offered the water.

She frowned as she took the offered ladle and took a drink. "Percy, you know you don't have to call me that. Not here."

Percy didn't meet her eyes as he took a drink himself. "You never answered my question. Is that the type of relationship what you want?"

Annabeth sighed and turned her attention to the arena. "It is likely the best sinerio."

"That's not what I asked."

She turned and looked at him. "No, it is not the ideal relationship, but for a royal, it is the best one could hope for." She looked away from him again. "A royal never gets to marry for love, only power."

Percy was silent for a while before he cleared his throat and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, then." He bowed, then turned and left.

"See you tomorrow." She murmured to his retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long week for Percy. Between Annabeth taunting him during her courting with Prince Michael and Princess Drew flirting with him, he was counting down the days when they would leave. He just had to get through tonight. A ball was being thrown in honor of Prince Michael and Princess Drew. All the privileged would be attending. Percy was to be dressed in his formal uniform along with the other palace guards. The only upside was he should blend in with the other guards. It was going to be a long night.

Percy got Blackjack out of his stall that morning, like he did every morning and walked with him to the west gate that lead outside the city. Once they were outside, Blackjack took off. Percy watched as Blackjack became nothing more than a speck with a trail of dust behind him. The first time he did this, Percy thought that he would never see him again. But Blackjack always came back. But Percy always wondered if today was the day the stallion would come to his senses and just run. With Percy's care, Blackjack's back had healed completely. He had yet to actually ride him. He wasn't sure if it was because the stallion wasn't ready or he wasn't ready. When the stallion returned, he looked refreshed from his run. "Feel better?" Percy asked the horse.

Blackjack neighed in response.

Percy turned and walked with the horse back through the city. "That's good. Cause I've got escort duty all day and all night. So you need to behave while I'm gone. No biting the stable boy."

The horse made a sound that actually sounded like a snicker.

"Not funny."

They soon arrived at the stables and Percy made sure that Blackjack was secure. He remembered sleeping in the stable with Blackjack the first several nights to get him used to it. Thankfully he adapted quickly. His morning run helped though. Once Percy, was dressed for his duties he headed to the palace. It was busier than usual with the upcoming ball that evening. He made his way to his post outside of Princess Annabeth's door.

Annabeth was two breaths from tearing Drew to shreds.

"Please?" Drew put on her best pouty face that probably worked at home, but not with Annabeth.

"I've told you before, I do not tolerate your treatment of the staff, that includes Percy Jackson." Annabeth tried to contain the growl that surely came out.

"But he won't so much as move a muscle but at your command. If you told him to . . ."

"Enough!" Annabeth stood to her full height. "You will not lay one hand on him."

Drew's eyes widened at Annabeth's sudden outburst. Then Drew's eyes widened further as though she just had an idea strike her. "Annabeth! You little minx. All you had to tell me was that he was yours."

Annabeth sighed in frustration. "What are you talking about?"

"All this time, pretending to be all proper, I never suspected."

"I never!" Annabeth practically screamed in protest at the accusation.

"It's alright. Your secret's safe with me." She winked conspiracially at Annabeth as she got up and headed to the door. "And you don't need to worry. I won't threaten your territory." She said as she left. Percy was just outside the door and Drew gave him an approving look and then giggled at Annabeth's furious look as she closed the door.

Annabeth collapsed into her chair. She would definitely have to address that later. Right now she was just glad that at least she didn't have to worry about Percy being accosted by her all evening. She finished getting ready and left her room.

"Your highness." Percy automatically answered. "Queen Athena wishes to meet with you in her study."

"Thank you Sargent." Annabeth replied. Then in a lower voice she asked. "Any idea what for?"

"Sorry, no." Percy replied just as quietly.

Annabeth nodded in response. It was odd for her mother to call for her before breakfast, but she suspected that it was something that she wished to discuss with her in private, without guests overhearing. The queen's study wasn't far from her room, so it wasn't long before she arrived. When they arrived, Percy knocked for her.

"Enter." came the muffled reply through the door. Percy opened the door to let Annabeth enter. Annabeth immediately walked in to see her mother riffling through several papers. "Annabeth, please sit." Annabeth lowered herself into a chair as Percy shut the door behind her, leaving them alone. "How has it been going with Michael?"

"Fine." Annabeth shrugged. "He is more into the arts than politics."

"I accessed as much. I must admit, I did not expect so many wishing to court you after your involvement in the sea of monsters."

"Nor I."

"It seems that every prince is calling to come courting, excluding Poseidon's son, Prince Triton." She said as she looked through several papers. Annabeth assumed they were all letters. "Of course, he probably knows better than to come calling around here. Now, I don't mind them coming to visit, just not all at once. You _are_ still young."

"Yes, mother."

"Speaking of youth. King Hades has just asked for you to visit his kingdom and meet his son, Prince Nico DiAngelo."

"Prince Nico?" No one had ever seen him. He was a bit of a mystery in the courts of Olympus.

"He is younger than you by four years, and really shouldn't be entering such propositions, but we can't really afford to pick a fight with Hades. So you will have to leave for Ephyra as soon as things are finalized with Michael."

"Why am I traveling? I thought that they were to come here? And is it safe to travel with war pending?"

"Normally, the suitor does the traveling. But you know how Hades is. His son is not permitted to leave the kingdom, thus you go to him. Not to mention he really is too young for all this. So just be nice. Nothing will come of it, I'm sure. As for the war, all reports say that Castellan's army is in the south and hasn't made any attempt to move. So traveling in the north should be safe enough."

"When do I leave?"

"A couple of days after Prince Michael takes his leave. And let's not mention your little expedition."

"Of course."

"I will arrange the arrival of all of your other suitors to come after your return." She eyed the pile of papers.

"Yes, mother."

"Good. Enjoy your morning with Michael."

"Thank you, mother." Annabeth rose from her seat and left the room. Percy followed close behind as Annabeth began to vent. "I can't believe I have to patter to these princes, while a war threatens to break any minute." She stopped and faced Percy, and said in a more calm tone. "We are to leave for Ephyra in three day's time. Will you please make the preparations."

"Yes, your highness." Percy replied.

She nodded and continued on her way down to breakfast, dreading seeing Drew again.

Percy was literally trying to stave off boredom. He stood in his place beside Annabeth's throne and he thought that he blended in well with the other guards lining the ballroom. But it really was the most boring job holding still and looking impassive. Annabeth was mingling with the royals, who supposedly wouldn't try anything in front of the queen, so Percy was forced to watch Annabeth from a distance as one guy after another put their arms around her twirling her around the floor. The queen smiled and nodded as she watched. He was just waiting for one sign to intervene. But nothing happened. The party didn't wind down until around one thirty in the morning. Percy was exhausted when he was dismissed and wanted nothing more than to just go to bed, so he was surprised to hear sounds coming from the arena when he walked by. Out of curiosity he entered it. He shouldn't have been surprised to see Princess Annabeth furiously attacking a dummy, but he was.

"Princess Annabeth?" He said disbelievingly.

"Percy." She smiled as she turned to face him. "They finally let you off. Ready for a spar?"

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "I'm afraid, I'll have to pass. I was just heading to bed. I'm surprised you are not doing the same."

She turned away. He could tell she was disappointed. "I will. I just needed something to stab."

"Did something happen? I waited for any type of signal . . ." Percy worried.

"No, no. Nothing inappropriate happened. Between you and my mother, no one would dare. No, I just dislike the false airs. I just needed to be me, for a little bit."

Percy had never seen her like this before. He hesitantly reached out a hand toward her before he realized what he was doing and quickly retracted it. "Uh, well, just don't stay up too late, your highness." Percy took a step back.

She turned to face him again. She had a small smile on her lips. "Thanks for checking on me. Get some rest, seaweed brain."

"Good night, wise girl." Percy smiled back. He walked to the edge of the arena and was about to leave when he turned, and despite his body demanding sleep watched Annabeth gracefully stab and slice at the dummy. She stayed for a few more minutes and then left the other side of the arena. Once Percy saw her safely away, he finally relented and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you always wanted to be a soldier?" Annabeth innocently asked. They were halfway across Olympia and Annabeth thought that this would be the best opportunity to try and get Percy to talk. Especially since Ephyra is on the other side of Olympus.

"No, I always thought I'd do the sweet shop with my mother." Percy rode on a white mare alongside the four horse drawn carriage Annabeth was in. He had yet to ride Blackjack, and he wasn't very forth coming as to why. Twelve other soldiers were stationed either in front or behind the carriage. The Parnitha mountain pass was the most direct route, but was also very steep. "How about you? You always wanted to be a princess?" He smirked.

"Very funny." she tried to look offended, but smiled anyway.

"Seriously, if you could do or be anything you wanted, what would you do?" He looked genuine.

The question took Annabeth by surprise. "I don't know. I've never thought about it."

"Maybe someone who solves crimes?" He smirked.

She laughed. "That seems more suited to you."

"I know, a soldier. You'd be pretty good at it."

"No. I only fight if I have to. It's not something I would want to do."

Percy nodded in understanding. "Okay, what do you like?"

Annabeth thought about it. "I like buildings."

"Buildings." Percy said it as if it were the most boring thing in the world.

"You know, how to make a simple structure into a beautiful work of art."

"So you would build buildings?" Percy said disbelievingly.

"No, I'd design buildings." Percy snorted. "Something wrong with that?" She challenged.

"Nope. Nothing wrong. As long as that's what you want to do."

"And I suppose you'd be satisfied as a cook? It just doesn't seem to be you."

"You never saw us. We were a great team." Percy suddenly became somber. He usually did that when any reference of his mother came up. She knew she had to tread carefully.

"You know you can talk to me . . .you know . . . about what happened." Percy didn't answer. "Percy."

"Shh." He snapped.

"I'm just trying to be a friend." She said grumpily. Percy motioned for two men to race ahead. "What is it?" She whispered, now tense.

"I'm not sure. I just . . ." Percy didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as arrows began whizzing through the air landing in several of the men around them. "Run!" Percy screamed as the coachman snapped the reigns. Percy drew his sword as he rode along side the coach. The remaining soldiers took up their post around the carriage. Annabeth held on for dear life. She wished she was on her own horse. She saw Percy swipe an arrow out of the air. Another arrow impaled itself so deep in the carriage that if her head had been any closer, it would have struck it. "Get down!" Percy yelled. Annabeth moved her position to the floor of the carriage as it shook and bounced around violently.

She heard someone groan in pain and panicked that it was Percy. When she peaked her head over the door she saw the coachman's body fall to the ground. Percy's horse was now rider less. She then looked to see who was driving the carriage and was relieved when she saw Percy holding onto the reigns. "Percy!" She yelled over the racket of the carriage. "We need to regroup! We can't follow this road or we'll end up in their trap!"

"I'm open to suggestions." Percy yelled back.

Annabeth looked around. There was a cliff straight down to the left and a steep incline to the right. Yep, perfect trap. "Get me out of this carriage! We need to be more versatile!"

Percy dodged an arrow. "We're out of options! Look!" Percy pointed ahead to where a barricade of soldiers stood. "I have an idea." Percy then cut through the roof of the carriage and made an opening. He held out his hand. "Climb out." Annabeth grabbed his wrist and he grabbed hers, and he pulled her up. Once she was in the drivers seat, he then jumped on the nearest horse. "Come on!" He yelled.

"You're insane!" She yelled back.

"You can do it! I've got you!"

Annabeth gave a flying leap and landed half on Percy and half on the horse. Percy immediately grabbed her and steadied her on the racing horse. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and clung for dear life. Percy laid low as they fast approached the line of soldiers, who had dug their pikes into the ground and lowered them at the horses. "Hang on!" Percy yelled. Percy cut the harness off of the horse they were riding and as the other horses hit the pikes their horse leapt over the line and race past. Annabeth looked back to see the carriage flip in the air and crash spectacularly. They had made it. She wanted to whoop loudly. But that would be undignified. They rounded the corner when their horse went down underneath them and they went flying off of the horse. She crashed roughly on the rocky road and rolled several times before she finally came to a stop. At first she didn't want to move. Her body hurt too much. It wasn't until she heard footsteps that she tried to move.

"She's still alive."

"Good. Grab her, and let's get out of here."

"What about the other guy? You think he's Percy Jackson?"

"Naw, rumor is he rides the black stallion. Besides, he won't be going anywhere soon."

Annabeth reached for her knife and held onto it under her body. The first man reached out and turned her body over. She pushed through the pain thrumming through her body and stabbed him in the gut. His deep set eyes widened in surprise as he fell over. She struggled to her feet. She saw the horse they had been riding lying a few yards away on the ground with an arrow sprouting out of it's chest. It took her awhile to find Percy, but she eventually found him lying in front of a thick tree. He must have hit it pretty hard, because the bark was all scraped and falling off. She turned to face the second man that she had heard, only to find at least twenty heavily armed men facing her. She straightened her shoulders and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh ho, we've got a fighter here, boys. Remember, we want her alive." She eyed Percy hopefully, but he remained unmoving. Two men approached her eyeing her. Their advance was predictable and Annabeth wasted no time in dispatching them. The man who she supposed was their leader narrowed his eyes at her. "No more playing around. Get her!" The remaining soldiers rushed her. She got a couple of stabs in when her arms were clamped down to her sides.

"No!" She screamed. Someone wrested her knife from her hand. "Help!" She struggled against the arms wrapped around her, fighting the panic that was threatening to overcome her. She kicked furiously at anyone who approached. She ended up kicking one soldier in the face and watched with satisfaction as blood spurted from his nose. She kicked at another man and landed it right between his legs, causing him to fall over sideways and groan pitifully.

"Tie her up. We got to go." The same man said. Someone grabbed her legs and she felt a rough rope being wrapped tightly around her ankles and then her wrists. The next thing she knew she was thrown roughly over a horse. It took off immediately and Annabeth was forced to ride it as though she were a saddle bag. She had no idea who held her captive or where she was going.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's first thought was how much his head hurt. He couldn't remember what he could have done to have it screaming in pain as much as it was. It hurt just trying to think. Slowly he became aware of a rocking back and forth motion. At first he thought it was his head, but his whole body shook from the motion. He chanced opening his eyes, only to squeeze them back shut. The light was definitely too bright. He tried to think where he was. His bunk? No, he remembered he was headed somewhere. He remembered saying goodbye to Tyson and Blackjack. He remembered Annabeth splashing water at him. Annabeth! Everything rushed back to him. He sat up with a jerk, which he instantly regretted.

"Woah, woah. Lay back down." A feminine voice soothed.

"We were attacked. I have to go." Percy insisted, though he still squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's alright. We found you laying by the road. We saw the wreckage. We're getting you home as quickly as we can."

"Home?" Percy wondered out loud and for a terrifying moment, he thought they were headed to Thebes.

"Athens. I assumed by your uniform, you were an Athenian soldier."

"Athens. Yes. But, I have to find . . ."

"You're in no condition to go anywhere. Here drink this." He felt a hand gently lift his head up and a water bottle pressed to his lips. He drunk greedily. When he was done she gently lowered his head. He chanced a glance despite the bright light and was met with fiery red hair. He instantly closed his eyes again.

"Who are you?" He draped an arm over his eyes to shut out the light.

"My name's Rachael Elizabeth Dare."

"Were there any others found . . . alive?"

"We found two other wounded soldiers. They are in the other wagons."

Percy felt his throat constrict. "Did you see any women?"

There was a pause. "There were only soldiers."

Percy tried to focus on just breathing. She had to be alive still.

"Rachael." Percy heard a deep voice snap. "You're done playing nurse. We're approaching the gates. Come take your place up front."

"Yes, father." Rachael's voice sighed. "We're here." She notified Percy.

"Wait." Percy yelped. "How long have I been out?"

"Since we found you, only a day." He heard her slip out of the wagon.

A whole day had passed, probably more since they were attacked and Annabeth . . . . He wasn't sure what happened to Annabeth. Was she dead? No. She had to have been taken. Otherwise they would have found her body. Percy forced himself in to a sitting position, hanging onto his head with both hands. It seemed like his head was still intact, despite the splitting headache he had. The wagon stopped abruptly and Percy was tempted to lay back down, but if he was back in Athens, Queen Athena had to know what happened to her daughter. Percy heard some people talking. He moved his way to the back of the wagon and started clambering out of it.

"Sargent Jackson." Percy heard Queen Athena's sharp command. He stood to attention as best he could. His back screamed in protest.

"Your majesty."

"Report."

"A trap was laid in the Parnitha Pass. I did everything I could, but I believe Princess Annabeth was taken."

Percy was having a hard time seeing straight, but he could have sworn her nostrils flared. "Go to the infirmary. I want a full report when you're recovered."

"Yes, your majesty." Percy tried a bow and then turned to leave.

"Thank you for your help." Athena said to a man in formal attire.

"It was the least we could do." He smoothly said. "Our relations with Athens has always been good."

Percy didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he made his way to the infirmary.

"Need help?" A familiar voice piped up next to him.

"I just need some pain medicine."

"This way," he felt her tugging on his arm, "I see the infirmary sign." He followed half blind. "So what's your name?"

"Percy." He said without thinking. He just wanted something to take away the pounding in his head.

"I've heard tales of a guy named Percy who tamed a wild stallion." Percy hurried forward. "If I remember correctly, he's an Athenian soldier." Percy stumbled. "But I don't take too much stock in rumors. Here we are."

Percy gratefully entered the tent. "Thanks for the help." Percy mumbled.

"Always happy to help." She replied cheerfully.

"Percy Jackson." Percy recognized the doctor's voice clearly.

"I just got a headache. Got something to take away the pain?"

"Sure." He went to hand him a solution, but just as soon as Percy went to grab it, he snatched it back away from him. "How did you get a headache?"

"It doesn't matter." Percy replied stubbornly.

"If I were to hazard a guess, it was because you were thrown off a horse and hit a tree." Rachael supplied. Percy glared at her. "That's what it looked like to me. You really shouldn't hide things from your doctor." She shrugged innocently.

"Let's have a full examination then." The doctor replied. "You'll have to leave, miss."

"Of course." She grinned as she left.

Sometime later, Percy was laying on a cot. The good news was that his headache was blissfully gone after he drank the concoction the doctor gave him. The bad news was he was drifting fast, despite his best efforts to stay awake.

Percy struggled to force his eyes open. His limbs felt heavy, but at least there was no pain. He blinked a few more times before he forced himself up into a sitting position. His head gave a little protest. The rising sun let him know he had spent the night in the infirmary. One day and a night she had been gone. How far could they have gotten? Where could she be? Percy tried to sift through the information he had. The soldiers didn't have any uniform he recognized. With the oncoming war, it could very easily be Castellan's men, but he wasn't sure. If he could get back to the sight of the attack, he might be able to make some sense of it. He stood up and left the infirmary. He stretched his muscles a little to try and loosen them up. He heard a few pops and felt better. After he cleaned up and changed his clothes, he made his way through the servants hallways through the palace and came to Athena's study. He knocked respectfully on it.

"Enter." He heard her voice.

Percy entered her study hesitantly. "Your majesty." Percy bowed.

"Sargent Jackson." Athena sat back in her chair and studied him. "What happened?"

Percy told her everything that happened up to when they flew off the horse and he lost consciousness. He told her what information he had found out from Rachael and how he believed her to be taken. Athena looked more and more angry. "I would like to request to be on the rescue party." He finished.

Athena eyed him and then snapped, "No."

"You're majesty . . ." Percy began to protest.

"I understand your desire to fulfill your duties, but I have already sent a patrol out. All signs show that they are headed south."

"South? How did they get past the ranks that are watching Castellan's army?" Percy knew he was overstepping the line. "There is no way they could be heading south."

"Are you saying that my soldiers are unable to read tracks?"

"No, but . . ."

"Are you saying that we let them attack my daughter?"

"No."

"This conversation is over. You are dismissed." She turned her attention to some papers in front of her.

Percy about faced and left the room. He was so frustrated and angry. How could he have not seen the attack coming? War was threatening to break any day now and he was foolish enough to think that the north roads were safe. He wandered into the stables where Tyson was slipping Blackjack some sweets. "Trying to get him to sweeten up to you, huh?" Percy grinned at Tyson.

"Percy." Tyson pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Not so hard." Percy winced.

"You and princess are back early." He grinned.

Percy frowned, when he thought about his abysmal failure to protect Princess Annabeth. "I . . . uh . . . she was kidnapped."

"Princess is in trouble?" Tyson looked scared.

"I messed up, Tyson. The Parnitha Pass may have been the fastest way, but it was definitely not the safest. It was a trap."

"You'll save her."

"Queen Athena has excluded me from the rescue party." Percy tried to explain to Tyson.

"You'll save her." His big brown eyes looked at Percy with such confidence that he had a hard time arguing.

"Well, I never was relieved of my duties as her escort." Percy said with a smirk.

"Ride Blackjack." Tyson clapped excitedly.

"Uh . . ." Percy looked at the wild stallion hesitantly.

Blackjack was nodding his head enthusiastically.

"I'll get supplies." Tyson grabbed a saddlebag and ran off to the kitchens.

"Okay." Percy eyed the stallion up and down. He slowly grabbed a soft pad, making sure not to make any sudden movements. "This is a pad." He showed it to the horse. "I'm going to put this on you."

Blackjack sniffed it and then went back to chewing on some hay.

Percy gently put the pad on the horses back. A shiver went through Blackjacks coat, but other than that he didn't move. Percy did the same thing with the saddle. Blackjack seemed to be okay with everything as he put the saddle on, so when Percy went to put the harness on him, he was surprised when Blackjack started bucking.

"Okay, okay." Percy scrambled backwards. "No harness." He threw it to the side. Once Blackjack saw that it was gone, he calmed down. "This is going to be interesting."

Tyson returned with a full saddlebag and a round bronze shield. Percy stared at it in amazement. "This will protect Percy when he saves princess." Tyson handed the shield to Percy. Then put the saddle bag on Blackjack who nickered at it.

"Thanks Tyson. You constantly amaze me." The brothers hugged each other one last time and then Percy guided Blackjack to the gates.

Once he was through the gates he mounted the stallion for the first time. The moment he was on the stallions back, Blackjack took off. Percy gripped the stallions mane for dear life. He'd never ridden so fast before. He screamed some directions at the stallion like, "Take the right path." And he would steer the stallion as best he could. They made excellent time. They reached the wreckage of the carriage before sunset. He found the dead horse that had been shot from underneath them. Percy saw the tree he must have hit. He got down from Blackjack and looked around. He counted five dead soldiers. Looked like Annabeth took some soldiers out before they took her. Percy grinned at that then frowned. He should have been there with her, fighting them off. A glint caught his eye. He turned toward what caught his attention and saw Annabeth's knife. It would have been easily mistaken for a enlisted soldiers knife, but he knew it was hers. He had spared with her enough times to know. He stood and held it reverently in his hands. Blackjack came over and sniffed it curiously.

Percy shooed him away before he could hurt himself. "It's not for you." He chided him.

Percy stowed the knife in the saddlebag, making sure to wrap it carefully. Blackjack wandered around while Percy searched the soldiers, trying to figure out who they worked for. They only had a symbol of a scythe attached to their mismatched clothing. He ripped one off of the soldiers clothing. Percy then started following the shallow tracks. They walked for about another hour when the tracks turned south. Nothing on any of the other paths.

"I don't get it. It doesn't make sense to go through Olympus, when the Northern border is just there." He pointed north. Blackjack was already trotting down the path that led west. "Where are you going?" Percy wondered. Blackjack nodded his head as though trying to encourage Percy down the path. The sun was hanging low on the horizon, so it was getting harder to see. He would have to make camp soon. "We've got to follow the tracks." Percy pointed south.

Still Blackjack trotted further and further west.

"Come back here." Percy called after him, and then chased after the stallion. The stallion nickered and trotted just out of reach as though taunting him. Percy stumbled through some brush and fell roughly. When he looked down he saw at least twenty horse tracks. "What the . . ." Percy got up and followed them back. "They went through the brush. They turned south and then backtracked." Percy looked at the stallion with amazement. "How'd you know?" The stallion just stared back. "Can you go for a little longer?" Percy asked the stallion.

When Blackjack nodded, Percy didn't ask twice before climbing back on and race the stallion down the path heading west.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was near to tears. Her stomach was in so much pain from the position she was forced to ride in, that she nearly sobbed in relief when the horse finally slowed, then stopped, and she was dumped off. She lay on the ground where she fell, unmoving. She couldn't move, it hurt too much. Even when the man got off his horse and approached her, she couldn't bring herself to move. He roughly grabbed her hair and lifted her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the impact, but instead she felt a water bottle being pressed to her lips. She drunk greedily, not even minding when some spilled on her. He took away the water bottle when he felt she had had enough and roughly pushed her back down.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He sneered. "Watch her." He motioned to two soldiers. They stood on either side of her.

Annabeth flexed her legs to test their strength. She nearly hissed in pain when her right thigh screamed in protest. She tried to move her arms, but they shook from exhaustion from her steading herself on the racing steed for so long. It was nearly dark, which told her that they had been riding all day. A feeling of complete helplessness overcame her as she realized she was completely and utterly on her own. Percy was most likely dead. She wanted to cry, but she refused to show weakness. She had to keep a clear head. She could hear movement of a camp being set up a few yards away from where she lay. She tried to rest, to let sleep overtake her, but her fear made her start at every unexpected sound. She could smell food cooking from the camp that made her stomach cramp with hunger. She tried to think what they could possibly want from her. Why they would push themselves so far into Olympus' territory to capture her? How did they even knew she would be traveling, let alone that particular route?

She heard footsteps approaching her and her body tensed painfully. A plate of food was placed in front of her. "Eat." The man commanded. Annabeth's need for food overcame any other thought she may have had. She slowly sat up and struggled to eat with her tied hands. The man nodded in approval. "That's it, get your strength. We have a long way yet to go."

"What do you want with me? Whatever they're paying you, I'll double it." She tried.

The man laughed. "Typical. I'm not in this for the money."

"Revenge." Annabeth guessed as she ravenously ate.

"How about freedom from your kind's rule." He leaned in sneering at her.

"Ah, power. Typical." Annabeth sniffed as she took another bite.

The man laughed. "Let's see how long that spunk lasts, princess." He took her empty plate and left.

Annabeth tried to get comfortable on her patch of dirt. Every movement hurt. She had already tried to untie the rope around her ankles, but the rough rope remained unrelenting. Her wrists and ankles were already rubbed raw from the rope. She figured it wouldn't take long before they started bleeding. As the sun disappeared and darkness overtook the forest, her body began to shiver from the cold, tightening her muscles painfully. She curled up into a ball, trying to preserve her heat with little success. She drifted in and out of consciousness. She tried to stealthily move away from the guards that stood over her, but her body was just too encumbered.

She was just drifting when she woke suddenly to the sound of a body dropping beside her. She panicked and scrambled away from the body. She tried to scream as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"I'm going to get you out of here." A voice whispered in her ear.

Annabeth froze. She then became aware of how feminine the voice sounded and how small the hand was that clamped over her mouth. She felt something sharp press between her hands. Soon her hands were free from the rough rope. She tried to get a good look at her rescuer, but it was just too dark to make out. Once her bonds were cut, she wasted no time in getting to her feet.

"Follow me." The woman urged.

Annabeth ran behind her, trying to step where she stepped. Her right thigh stung painfully, but she ignored it and ran, eager to be free. They ran for sometime until the woman suddenly stopped. Annabeth stopped beside her, grateful for the rest. The woman remained unmoving, staring into the darkness. Annabeth, too, tried to stare into the darkness. She realized how quiet it was. Without warning a net was thrown over them. Annabeth quickly worked at pulling it off. As soon as she got it off, a strong arm wrapped around her. She immediately began hitting the offender, but stilled when she felt a dagger placed at her throat.

"Lady Artemis." The same man that Annabeth had ridden with approached while holding a torch out. "You're a hard one to track down. But I knew you couldn't resist the opportunity to rescue a poor maiden in need." Annabeth's eyes widened when she realized who the woman was. Lady Artemis was a daughter of Zeus, but left the kingdom some time ago, preferring to living in the wilderness and moving about, living off the land. Maidens seeking protection from cruel men often went in search for her.

"Thorne. You truly are a monster to treat a maiden so roughly just to get to me." Lady Artemis had her bow drawn and was aiming right at Thorne.

"You mistake her injuries. But no matter. My lord requests your presence."

"I will have to decline." She snapped.

"I would look behind you, before you make such a rash decision."

Lady Artemis turned and saw Annabeth. "My lady, no." Annabeth tried to talk with the dagger pressed against her throat.

Lady Artemis hesitated for a moment. "What guarantee do I have that you will keep her alive once you have me."

"I have no desire to spill her blood, but I will if pressed." Artemis paused and then lowered her bow. "You are too predictable." Thorne laughed. He signaled for his men to bind Artemis.

"Very clever. How did you know I would be in the area?" Artemis asked. Once she was bound, the dagger was released from Annabeth's throat and she too was bound.

"I know how you like to rescue your princesses. Hades' daughter has suddenly disappeared from court. My guess, she has joined your little band. Ah look, dawn approaches. Right on time. Break camp. It's time to head out, before your little band comes looking."

Annabeth and Lady Artemis were sat next to each other. "I am sorry, my lady." Annabeth felt the same hopelessness threaten to overcome her.

"It is not your fault. These are dark times, but we must remain strong."

Artemis was put on the same horse as Thorne, who kept a strong arm around her. Annabeth was put on another horse with a soldier who did the same. Soon they were riding again. Too where, she didn't know. But at least this time she was sitting upright and not on her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy and Blackjack rode until late into the night, before finally stopping to rest. He took off Blackjack's saddle and laid out without a fire. He was grateful that Tyson had packed his cloak. It helped stave off the chill of the night. He slept relatively well and woke with the sun. After a quick breakfast, he saddled up Blackjack and they headed out.

They rode for half the day when Blackjack slowed and then stopped. "What is it?" Percy checked his surroundings. The forest was thick and the hills were everywhere. Percy got off Blackjack and crawled up the hill they were facing. He heard sounds of movement, like a camp. Could they have caught up to Princess Annabeth's kidnappers? He peaked over the hill. It took a moment for him to comprehend what he was seeing. There was a clearing that had several people milling around in it. But they weren't just people. They were all girls, of varying ages. They wore armor and carried bows and arrows and knives. One even had a deadly looking spear and shield.

"They can't be who we are looking for. We'll go around." Percy tried to lead Blackjack around, but the stallion refused to move. "What is it?" Percy asked again. He looked around some more trying to figure out why the stallion refused to budge. He scanned his surroundings carefully, but didn't see anything. Then he caught the slightest of movements to his left. He focused on where the movement had come from and once he made out the shape, he froze as well, his heart pounding in his chest.

It was a large lion. It blended in perfectly with its surroundings. It was crouched down and had its eyes fixed on the group of girls below. Percy then noticed that one girl had broke off from the rest of the group and was headed straight for the lion. Percy tensed. He needed to warn the girl, but he didn't want to attract the lion toward him. As she got closer, Percy saw the lion crouch forward, waiting for the pounce.

Percy grabbed his shield and drew his sword as quietly as he could. He waited. The girl stopped and sat down with her back toward the lion. The lion didn't waste anytime taking advantage of her vulnerable position. The moment the lion pounced, Percy also leaped from his hiding place and charged at the lion. A moment before the lion could jump on the unsuspecting girl, Percy plowed into the lion with his shield and sword. The lion's reflexes were amazing as it quickly recovered and turned on Percy, leaping on him. Percy's shield was thankfully between him and the lion as it pinned him to the ground, clawing furiously.

Percy heard the sound of arrows whizzing by, the lion roared, and backed off Percy. Percy immediately rolled away from the lion and onto his feet, his shield and sword at the ready. He saw the arrows sticking out of the lion's hide, but it didn't seem to have any effect. Percy advanced and tried slashing at the lion, but his sword seemed to glance right off it. More arrows landed in it's hide, but the lion still kept it's eye on Percy.

"That's not working." Percy yelled in frustration. "Aim for its mouth or eyes."

The lion leapt at Percy again, Percy immediately rolled out of the way. When he popped up the lion lay dead at his feet with two arrows sprouting out of it's mouth. "Thanks." Percy panted as he put his sword back into its sheath. When he turned around, he was surprised to see fifty bows drawn and aimed right at him. Percy slowly raised his arms in surrender. "Uh."

"What were you doing? Spying on us? Pervert." A tall woman with dark hair plaited into a braid growled at him.

"What? No! I was just about to go around, and avoid you all together, until I saw the lion." Percy tried to explain.

"A likely story. You got caught by the lion."

"I swear. Look, I'm sorry I saved your life. I'll just be on my way." They looked at him disbelievingly. "Blackjack?" He called. "Lion's dead, you can move." Some girls looked around warily, others kept their arrows pointed at him. Percy was relieved to see Blackjack come over the crest. He expected the stallion to come over to him, but instead the stallion walked into the camp.

"Your horse?" The tall woman asked.

"Yes." Percy looked at Blackjack disbelievingly. He made a poor attempt at a whistling sound. "Blackjack. Over here." Blackjack looked at him and then kept walking through the camp.

"He doesn't have a harness." She observed.

"He's kind of a free spirit." Percy narrowed his eyes at the stallion as it stopped a few yards past the camp and stared at Percy expectantly. He could make out two lumps on the ground. Percy lowered his arms. "He's found something." He took a chance and walked through the group of girls, ignoring their arrows and made his way to the stallion. He could feel their arrows still trained on his back, which made him nervous. When Percy reached the stallion, he saw that the two lumps were bodies. Blackjack lowered his nose to the ground. Percy looked to where Blackjack pointed. He crouched low and saw the unmistakable glint of gold. He reached out and carefully pulled the golden hair from the ground. "She slept here." Percy concluded.

"Who slept there?" The voice behind him made him start.

"Thought we were moving on and leaving you alone." Percy said irritably.

"I've heard tales of a black stallion." She eyed Blackjack curiously.

Percy ignored the comment as he looked at the imprint of where Princess Annabeth lay. He felt a strange ache inside him as he played with the golden strand of hair. He noticed the severed rope. She had been tied, then freed. He looked more closely at the two bodies. An arrow was implanted in each of their necks. He looked at the girl behind him and asked, "Your handiwork?"

"I'd know if I killed a man. No, this would be the work of my lady, Artemis."

Percy stood and looked at her in surprise. "Artemis. As in Artemis' hunters?"

"Who did you think we were?"

"So if Artemis did this, then she rescued Princess Annabeth."

Another hunter with a spear stepped forward at this. "Princess Annabeth of Athens? Annabeth has been captured?"

Percy looked at her closely, there was something familiar about her. "Yes. I've been following her captures." Percy pointed to the insignia that the two soldiers wore. "So if Artemis rescued her and you're her hunters, where is she?"

The hunters looked at each other. The one with the spear answered. "Artemis has not returned."

The stallion moved further into the forest. Percy looked at the hunter and then followed Blackjack. They walked for several yards, before the stallion stopped and nuzzled a bush. Percy looked closer at it. He found a torn piece of cloth. He carefully untangled it. It was soft and smooth, the type of cloth a princess would wear. "She came this way." The stallion moved further on, Percy followed. Blackjack stopped in a small clearing, but Percy couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. The hunters spread out.

"Tracks are everywhere." One hunter called.

"They were surrounded." Another said.

"It was a trap." The one with the spear said. "They used Princess Annabeth as bait."

Percy's heart constricted. "You're saying that the same guys that have Princess Annabeth, now have Lady Artemis?"

No one said a word. No one wanted to admit it. Percy turned to Blackjack and climbed on. "Which way are they headed?"

The horse neighed and nodded toward the west.

"That's some horse you have there, you sure it's not the same black stallion that the rumors are about?" The woman that Percy guessed was their leader asked.

"It was nice having your arrow pointed at me." Percy dodged the question. "But I did promise I'd be on my way. I'll see if I can't rescue Lady Artemis as well." Percy didn't wait for an answer as Blackjack took off at top speed, with Percy clinging to his mane.

They rode for the rest of the day, only stopping when it got dark. Percy removed the stallion's saddle and started a fire to make a quick dinner meal. Blackjack stayed near him grazing the grass. After he ate, he settled down to get some rest, wrapping his cloak around him. He idly wondered where Annabeth was now. He worried about her safety and wellbeing. He had to fight the urge to get back on Blackjack. But he knew Blackjack needed rest, just like he did. Percy closed his eyes and started drifting. He started when Blackjack trotted up next to him and pawed the ground three times with his hoof.

"What is it?" He sat up and stared into the darkness. "Who's there?"

A sole figure came out of the darkness and approached the fire. It was one of the hunters. "Sorry for disturbing you. I wanted to thank you . . . for saving my life." She shyly said.

Percy recognized her as the one the lion was hoping to make into its meal. "Well, I couldn't just very well stand by and do nothing, could I? Aren't you breaking some kind of rule, talking to me?"

"I was sent to watch you."

"Watch me? I'm not going to go near your camp. I'm not the threat." Percy said defensively.

"It's not that. We're following you. If Lady Artemis is in danger, then we have to come to her aid." Percy let that sink in. Then she suddenly burst out. "It is you, isn't it."

"Huh?" Percy looked confused.

"Percy Jackson. The one who tamed the black stallion."

Percy looked down feeling self conscious. He really hated the fact that strangers knew his name. It made him nervous. "I didn't tame him. I only showed him a little bit of kindness and the respect he deserves."

"He's a magnificent creature." She reached out a hand toward Blackjack, who nickered and backed away. She lowered her hand looking disappointed.

"Castellan hurt him pretty bad. He doesn't trust people."

"I'm Bianca." She turned her attention back to Percy.

"Been with the hunters long?"

"Just joined." Percy nodded. "You're different." She eyed him.

"Thanks, I think." Percy rubbed the back of his neck. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Can the hunt join you?" She asked out of the blue.

Percy thought about it. "Isn't that against your rules? What does your leader have to say about that?"

"Zoe's okay. It would be more of a partnership."

"I've been riding pretty fast. You might slow me down."

"It might be good to have back up when you catch up to them. What are you going to do if you run into them by yourself?"

"I haven't actually thought that far ahead." He admitted.

"Well, why don't you sleep on it. And I'll talk to Zoe." Bianca left the fire and disappeared into the darkness.

Percy looked at Blackjack. "What do you think?"

Blackjack went back to grazing.

"Guess it's my call." Percy lay back down and pondered it until sleep finally over took him.

The next morning, Percy was just finishing his breakfast when Blackjack trotted up to him and pawed the ground three times. Percy looked up and around. "Who's there?"

The hunter that Percy thought to be in charge came out of her hiding place and approached him. "I am Zoe, Artemis' lieutenant. I come to propose a temporary alliance." She stood rigid and spoke in clipped tones.

"I've been thinking it might not be a bad idea as well." Percy conceded.

"Then we are agreed. But I have conditions. You are not to mingle with the hunters. Do not enter our camp or make any lewd comments toward any of them." She looked at Percy as though he were pile of dung, disgusting and to be avoided at all costs.

"Okay." Percy felt like she only was doing this because of Blackjack. But he had no desire to be around them anymore than they wanted to be around him. "I've been thinking that since Blackjack is pretty fast, we could scout ahead and report what we find."

He watched as Zoe looked doubtful for a moment, then said. "It is a sound decision. Agreed." Several more hunters came out from the brush.

"Well, then. I had better get going." Percy started cleaning up his camp and saddling Blackjack. Zoe turned and left' followed by her hunters. The hunter with the spear stayed behind. Percy had just put the saddle bag on Blackjack when she approached him.

"You had better report and not just run off." She glared at him.

Percy realized that he recognized her. "I know you." She narrowed her eyes. "You knocked the thieves out that stole Zeus' lightening rod." He blurted out. "Thalia, Zeus called you."

Thalia pressed her spear tip up to Percy. "You had best forget that name, or you will never live to say it again."

Percy raised his hands to show he got the message. She removed the point. Percy scrambled up onto Blackjack and gave her one last look before taking off.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth was exhausted and dirty. Every muscle in her body ached. Her wrists started bleeding a couple of days ago, no matter how still she tried to hold them. The days and nights were beginning to blend she wasn't sure how long they had been on the road. But everyday was the same. After a hard days ride, she would get a quick meal and a restless night of sleep on the cold hard ground. Even Artemis was beginning to look worn from the rough traveling. Today was no exception. They drove the horses at a ruthless rate. Annabeth saw how the sun was hanging low and longed for the ride to be over, but they continued on. Just when Annabeth thought they were going to ride through the night, a large looming structure came into view. In the fading light it looked black and foreboding. As they approached it, she noticed camps on either side of the road. Men had noticed the oncoming company and had lined the road, laughing and shouting lewd comments that made Annabeth cringe. They rode through a gate with an iron lattice hanging above them. The walls, Annabeth noted, were at least two horse lengths thick. Annabeth felt more and more hopeless. They rode into a courtyard, where they finally dismounted.

"Excellent." A voice said excitedly. Annabeth felt a chill run up her spine as she realized that she recognized the voice. She turned to see Luke descending the stairs from the fortress. Her heart dropped. Her captors saluted. Luke saluted back. "Report." He ordered, eyeing Annabeth.

"All went according to plan. This one was a bit of trouble." Thorne motioned toward Annabeth. "Took out ten of my men."

Luke actually laughed at that. "I'd be disappointed if she didn't. And her escort?"

"Dead by the side of the road."

Luke narrowed his eyes at that. "You're certain? You checked him?"

"Well . . ." Thorne looked nervous.

"Percy Jackson has been thought dead before."

"It wasn't him. There was no black stallion." Thorne rushed to explain.

Luke narrowed his eyes again. "It matters not." He now looked at Annabeth as though she were a prize. "He'll come here, if his previous record shows us anything." Annabeth fought to control her panic. If they knew Percy was dead, would she hold any value to keep alive? She didn't want to find out. Luke moved onto Artemis. "My lord is eager to meet you, my lady. But first, you must be weary from your travels. I am sure you would appreciate a bath," he eyed Annabeth's bleeding wrists, "both of you." He turned to one of the guards. "Fetch a medic." he ordered. "Release their bonds. They are our guests." His eyes glinted maliciously. Annabeth's arms shook from exhaustion after her wrists were finally free of the rough rope. "If you will follow me." He motioned for the girls to follow them.

They began their ascent up the stairs. Annabeth's leg screamed in protest, then she stumbled on the steps. Luke caught her, which angered her. She pushed herself away from him giving him a look of distain. Luckily for Annabeth, Artemis lent her her support. Luke continued to lead them into the fortress and then into a bath house. Artemis began tending to Annabeth.

"I should be tending to you, my lady." Annabeth said weakly as Artemis removed her once fine dress that had been reduced to rags.

"You're untended wounds have been drawing your strength. See, they are infected." Artemis pointed to her thigh. An angry red patch starting from her hip and ending just before her knee looked swollen. "Let's get you washed." She guided Annabeth into the bath. The water stung her wounds. Scraps and scratches littered her body. Artemis washed her, taking care to be gentle around her wounds. "Exactly how did you get these wounds?" Artemis asked.

"The horse we were riding to evade capture was shot from under us. My wounds are from being thrown from the horse. All except these." She motioned to her bleeding wrists which she was desperate to keep out of the water.

"Then they are battle wounds. Did you really take out ten of their men?" Artemis washed her arms.

"Technically, I only took out five. The rest must have been hit by the carriage." Artemis looked at her with some amazement. Annabeth felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "I don't think Percy Jackson will come for me." Annabeth whispered.

"Why not?" Artemis whispered as she moved to her back.

"He was the escort by the side of the road." Artemis stilled for a moment. "If Luke finds out, there will be no reason to keep me alive."

"I will not let anything happen to you." Artemis whispered then spoke louder, "Now let's get that dirt out of your hair."

Once they were washed. They found fresh clothing for them in the next room. Artemis helped Annabeth dress. Annabeth hated the fact that she felt so weak. Once they were dressed, Luke guided them up several flights of stairs. Each step made her right leg throb in pain. Artemis helped, but her limp was a dead give away to Luke.

"Just a little bit further." He encouraged.

Annabeth merely scowled and kept climbing. It was something her mother had drilled into her. Never show weakness. So Annabeth refused to show that she was hurt, refused to cry from the pain, and refused to give Luke the satisfaction of giving her any help. It must have been five floors up before they finally stopped at a heavy door. It was black inside, but Annabeth immediately felt the cold. Her body involuntarily shivered.

"Princess Annabeth." Luke motioned her inside the room.

"I would like to stay with her." Artemis declared. "She needs tending to."

Annabeth was grateful to Artemis, but also disliked the fact that she needed tending to. "I'm sorry my lady, but I have been given strict orders. You will be in a separate room. Perhaps my lord will let you visit from time to time."

Annabeth gave Artemis one last encouraging look before entering the cold dark room. She was plunged into complete darkness when the door was shut. She shivered as she tried to feel her way around the room. She found a hard bench, she guessed, and sat down. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on breathing.

She wasn't sure how much time had past, but it was getting increasingly harder to relax in the cold. She started when she heard keys in the door and it opened to reveal Luke Castellan. He held a lit torch that he brought in. He lit a fireplace that Annabeth hadn't noticed. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I am feeling fine." She sat up properly, despite her body's protest.

"You don't look fine." He noted. "I brought some medical supplies. Let me at least tend to your wrists." He pulled out some clean linens from a bag she hadn't noticed him holding. He reached out for her hand. She immediately retracted.

"Don't touch me." She sneered at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He soothed.

"You expect me to believe that? You've tried to kill me twice. Once when I stopped you from killing my mother and the other at Polyphemus'.

Luke sighed, "Things have not been going to plan. You weren't supposed to be there."

"You misjudge how far I am willing to go to protect Athens."

"You're right. I have misjudged you. I've misjudged a lot of people. Percy Jackson for example. What exactly happened with him and that stallion?"

Annabeth gaped at him for a moment before snapping her mouth shut and looking determinedly away.

"I had hoped that the stallion would be mine to lead our armies into victory."

Annabeth was trying to figure out how exactly a stallion could lead armies to victory. Her curiosity must have shown as Luke continued. "Haven't you heard the tales of Abercio? my mother used to tell me about his adventures." This peaked Annabeth's curiosity. "As a young boy he tamed a wild stallion. Not just any stallion, but the lead to the wild horses. How? No one knows. What we do know is when he became a man, he lead the people into an uprising against a cruel master of the land. Every army he led into battle upon the lead stallion never lost a battle. I have no doubt that it was because of the stallion."

"It could just as easily be because of the boy. He could have been a brilliant strategist." Annabeth reasoned.

"True, or it could have been both, working together in perfect concert. What we do know is that armies trembled at the mere sight of the boy atop the stallion."

"Sounds like a bunch of superstition." Annabeth sniffed.

Luke didn't get a chance to answer as someone else showed up at the door. "Ah, doctor, you finally made it. This is Princess Annabeth." He motioned toward her.

Annabeth looked at the doctor warily. His hair was gray and his face was wrinkled. He leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath.

"I tried to tend to her wounds, but she is distrustful of me. Perhaps you will have better luck." Luke offered.

The doctor approached her slowly. "No one is going to hurt you. May I please see your wrists?" he asked hopefully.

Annabeth looked between the doctor and Luke. "I want him to leave." she motioned to Luke.

The doctor looked at Luke expectantly. Luke gave Annabeth a pleading look, but at her glare gave up and left.

The doctor turned back toward Annabeth and held out his hand expectantly. She hesitantly extended her hand. His hands were warm compared to hers as he examined her wrists. He then reached down into the bag Luke had brought and pulled out a jar. He rubbed the ointment on her wrists, which stung painfully. But she refused to show it. He then wrapped them in clean linen.

He went to put the jar away, when Annabeth stopped him. "Could I use this?" She asked.

"I don't know, your highness. It depends on what you want to use it on."

Annabeth didn't want to answer, but the doctor waited patiently. So Annabeth then slowly lifted her dress just past her right knee, revealing part of her wound on her leg. The doctor leaned in closer in the poor lighting. His eyes widened when he realized the severity of the wound on her leg. "That's infected." He stated.

"I know." Annabeth deadpanned.

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. "We need to stop the infection. This would help, but I would prefer you use this." he pulled another jar out. "It will be very painful. Prepare yourself." He opened it and made to put it on her.

"No. I'll put it on." she took the jar.

"Are you certain?" His tone made Annabeth hesitate.

"Turn around." She ordered.

The doctor did as was instructed. Annabeth lifted her dress higher, exposing her entire leg and hip and opened the jar. She dipped a finger in and felt liquid. She gingerly touched her thigh with the liquid on her finger she hissed in pain. It felt like fire.

"My Lady?" The doctor called worriedly.

"Stay where you are." She said with clenched teeth. She then half way lay down, braced herself, and poured the contents over the length of her wound. She wanted to scream, it hurt so much. Instead she gasped, trying to focus on breathing, which was becoming difficult. Her stomach clenched painfully and she felt nauseous.

"My Lady?" She could vaguely hear the doctor call.

She felt the blood drain from her face and a rushing sound filled her ears.

"My Lady!" He sounded muffled.

She dizzily lay down as her vision darkened. Then everything went black.

Annabeth woke to the sun shining brightly through the square hole in the wall directily into her eyes. She blinked, groaned, and shielded her eyes.

"My Lady." she heard the doctor call.

"I'm fine." she groaned.

"We were worried."

"I don't know why, you're only going to kill me later."

"I was threatened with my life if you did not recover. I am fairly certain they wish you alive."

Annabeth moved out of the light and sat up. It was then that she realized her leg had been bandaged. "You touched me!" She panicked at the thought of strange hands on her while unconscious.

"Forgive me, my lady, I had to finish dressing the wound while you were unconscious, but I kept the upmost respect for your virtue." The doctor knelt.

Just then Luke appeared. He looked relieved to see Annabeth sitting up. She took the blanket that had been draped over her and pulled it up to her chin as she glared at Luke. "It's good to see you back to your old self." He grinned. "I meant what I said. No harm will come to you."

"So you'll tend to my wounds like you did last time up until my death would serve your purpose?" She glared at him, remembering Polyphemus' cave.

"I was hoping that we wouldn't need to go there." He looked at her meaningfully.

Her stomach dropped at the unspoken implication.

"I brought you something to eat. Get your strength back."

"You want to be King of Athens?" she concluded as she ate.

"I will be king anyway. Thought you would want to be on the winning side." He smiled charmingly.

"Is that why you had me kidnapped?"

"Partly." He said noncommittally.

"You really are planning on Percy coming here."

"I told you, I need the stallion."

"To make the armies tremble." she finished. "And if the stallion refuses?"

"Then I will kill it and Percy Jackson." he said it as though it were the most obvious conclusion.

Annabeth's heart ached painfully at the thought of Percy being dead. She carefully chewed her food. She had to think of a way out of here. Her life depended on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy rode west for two days, each night reporting to Artemis' lieutenant, Zoe. Percy had hoped to have caught up to Annabeth's capturers, but they must have been riding pretty hard. Five days had past since she had been captured. The thought made him restless. His dreams were filled with visions of Annabeth laying unconscious on the ground in front of Polyphemus' cave with her head bleeding.

Percy and Blackjack were riding westward still when Blackjack stopped so suddenly that Percy was almost bucked off. He looked around, but didn't see anyone or anything. There was nothing but plains in every direction he looked. He tried to urge Blackjack forward, but he only reared up in protest forcing Percy to hang on for dear life. "What is it?" He asked Blackjack. The horse unmistakably pawed the ground three times. Percy tensed. He drew his sword and called out, "Show yourselves!" Nothing moved, but Percy still expected the worse. Before long he heard the hunters approaching. He raised a hand signaling caution.

"Why are you stopping?" Zoe demanded.

"There's something ahead." He said defensively.

"I see nothing." Zoe scowled.

"Blackjack does, and he's caught your hunters sneaking up on me enough to know." He argued back.

She paused at that.

Bianca rode forward and sighed dejectedly as she respectfully addressed her lieutenant, "He's right." Then she called out to the field ahead. "Reveal yourselves, by order of Princess Bianca, daughter of Hades."

Before Percy could get over the shock that Bianca was Hades' daughter and a princess, he had to steady Blackjack as at least twenty men rose out of the grass. The plum on their helmets looked like the grass, perhaps it was. Their armor and uniform was the same color. They were completely camouflaged.

"King Hades, requests your presence." One soldier said.

"We don't have time for this." Zoe growled. "Step aside and let us pass. We are urgently requested by Lady Artemis."

"I am afraid I must insist." The soldier pointed the way they should go.

Percy didn't argue. He knew that he was supposed to have delivered Annabeth to Epyra sometime ago. He owed Hades an explanation.

Bianca was also quick to follow causing the hunters to follow as well. Before long the country side changed from plains to farms rich with grains and fruit trees. Soon fields turned into vegetable gardens. It looked fairly peaceful almost quaint, until Percy spotted Epyra in the distance. The city stood out like a blemish compared to the golden grain and lush fields of fruit trees. A thick stone wall surrounded it. All the buildings were gray and drab, but very sturdy. As they passed through the town, Percy couldn't help but notice the buildings change to more fancier and elaborate houses. Soon they reached the palace itself. It looked more like a castle or a fortress. It was clearly built to defend. Everything had a function to launch or defend an attack.

Percy got off of Blackjack once they reached the open courtyard of the castle. The hunters dismounted with him. Soldiers here were dressed completely in black. Blackjack moved around nervously. Percy patted his neck comfortingly. "It will be alright. Just wait for me here and don't attack anyone." Percy hoped he understood.

It was dark inside the fortress even though it was noon day. No torches were lit. They had to wait until their eyes adjusted to the darkness before they could fully take in their surroundings. The inside was definitely made to impress. The walls were a smooth black with veins of gold crisscrossing throughout it. The ceiling glittered like diamonds, perhaps they were diamonds. Columns were circled in patterns of inlaid gems.

Hades sat on his throne at the end of the hall. It was equally inlaid with all types of jewels. Hades' face was pale, which was only enhanced by his crown, a black helmet with long spikes upon the top and narrowed around his face and flared out at the bottom, making him look otherworldly.

"Your majesty." Percy knelt.

Bianca also stepped forward and curtsied, "Father."

A boy who looked of the age of twelve ran out from behind Hades' throne. "Bianca!" he yelled as he ran toward her and wrapped her in a hug. The hunters murmured at this. Bianca didn't seem bothered by the young boy, in fact, she laughed, "It is good to see you too, Nico."

Percy's eyebrows raised. This was the prince Annabeth was to court?

"Are you coming back? I'll protect you." Nico said excitedly.

"Nico!" Hades' stern voice echoed throughout the hall. "Know your place." Nico's smile immediately faded and he walked dejectedly to stand next to his father's throne. "The boy poses a good question. Why have you returned?"

"We were merely passing through when we were escorted here." Bianca explained.

"We were expecting Princess Annabeth." Hades explained passively.

"I am sorry to report that we were ambushed in route and Princess Annabeth was taken captive." Percy reported.

"That is distressing news. But that doesn't not explain Artemis' hunters presence." Hades looked at his daughter again.

Zoe answered, "We believe that Lady Artemis tried to free Princess Annabeth, but it was also a trap and Lady Artemis was taken captive as well. We were following their trail when we were forc . . . invited to your kingdom."

"Most distressing news, indeed. And the trail travels through my realm? This is most disturbing of all. I will have to investigate this." He paused for a moment as though pondering this information. Then he looked at the group before him as though forgeting they were there. "You are welcome to rest and resupply here before you return to your quest. I was most anxious for Nico to meet Princess Annabeth," Nico pulled a face of disgust, "but in light of current events, we will forgo the meeting. I do expect you to dine with us tonight."

"Thank you, your majesty." Percy bowed, rose, and made his way back through the hall.

Halfway out of the hall he was startled when Nico appeared from behind a pillar. "So you're Princess Annabeth's escort? I heard that her escort was Percy Jackson. Are you Percy Jackson?" He asked all this in a rush.

Percy did not feel comfortable admitting who he was. Instead he changed the subject as he continued walking. "You seem quite young to be courting."

Nico looked down at that. "Father said Princess Annabeth is a true queen that gets things done. and just because I'm not of age doesn't mean I shouldn't meet her."

"What do you think?" Percy asked.

Nico made a noncommittal sound and shrugged his shoulders. They exited the hall and walked out into the open court where Blackjack stood waiting. "Woah, you are Percy Jackson!" He shouted excitedly. Blackjack trotted up to Percy as though confirming this. "It's the black stallion! You returned my father's crown!"

"No, Clarisse, daughter of Ares did." Percy corrected, eager to get the topic off of him.

"That's not what I heard. I heard that you got the crown and gave it to Clarisse to stop the war between Ares and Zeus and my father."

"Where did you hear that?" He wondered as he patted Blackjack's neck.

"I have my sources." Nico said mysteriously. "I'll show you where the stables are. We've got oats and wheat and hay and even apples." Nico said gleefully as he led the way to the stables. "Did he really let you cut a rope off him? Is that why he doesn't have a bridle on? Did he really bow to you?"

Percy really didn't feel like answering any of his questions. The hunters, Percy noticed, seemed to be avoiding Percy and Nico as they huddled together at the other end of the courtyard. Nico seemed to be equally avoiding the hunters, by tailing Percy. "So do you know what made Bianca join the hunters?" Percy tried changing the subject again.

Nico's demeanor changed immediately. "I don't know. I think she didn't like the whole suitors/courting thing. I think something bad happened."

"May I get your horse any thing?" A eerily familiar voice asked. Percy turned to see none other than Tantalus. His once fine attire was now covered in mulch and hay and torn in places. He looked a lot skinnier than he had before.

"Tantalus? Percy voiced the name in disbelief.

"The same." He bowed, but Percy caught the scowl before he could hide it.

"Bring oats and apples and our finest grain. Anything for the finest stallion in all of Olympus." Nico ordered.

Tantalus bowed and shuffled off. "What happened to him? Percy wondered out loud.

"He got in a lot of trouble for trying to take over Athens for himself. When father found out what he was doing he stripped him of all his titles and now he has to take the lowliest of jobs to survive. Not very many trust him though."

Tantalus came back with a bucket of oats and a bucket of apples. Percy wasn't sure if he should feel pity or that justice had been done. Tantalus pulled the bucket of oats toward Blackjack. Blackjack reared up, kicking his front legs. "Woah!" Percy got in between Blackjack and Tantalus. Blackjack however continued to buck and kick and ended up kicking the bucket of oats. Percy finally got Blackjack to calm down. "Maybe I should feed him." Percy turned to Tantalus, who was cowering by the stables. Nico however was staring at the bucket of oats. Then Percy saw what Nico was looking at. Mixed in among the oats was something else. It had a slight green tinge to it, soaking into the oats. Nico crouched down to get a better look at the oats. Percy however reacted immediately. He drew his sword and had it at Tantalus' throat in one swift motion. "You tried to poison him?" He yelled. Tantalus whimpered. "You're working for Castellan?"

Tantalus' demeanor completely changed. "Castellan? He's just a soldier. He has his own orders." He sneered

"Who are you taking orders from?" Percy pressed the blade up to his skin. "Tell me if you want to live." He growled.

"Jackson!" Zoe Barked. "Stop it! I leave you alone for one minute and you start a fight!"

Percy ignored her and pressed the blade further causing a trickle of blood go down the blade. "Who?" He growled.

Tantalus' eyes widened. "General Atlas!" He exclaimed.

Percy heard a gasp behind him, but ignored it and pressed his advantage. He lessened the pressure of his blade. "Why does he want to kill Blackjack?"

"It's not just the stallion. He sees you as a threat." Tantalus spat.

Percy's eyes widened in surprise. "Does he have Lady Artemis and Princess Annabeth?"

Tantalus hesitated.

"That's how they got through Hades kingdom. It was you. Where are they?" Percy growled threateningly with his sword pressed up against his throat.

"At the old fortress!" Tantalus shouted desperately.

"Where is that?" Percy yelled again.

"North. It is north of here. A two day ride and you'll see it black against the sky." Tantalus almost slumped.

Percy removed his blade from his neck. He turned and was surprised to see the hunters gathered around.

"Seize him." Nico ordered some nearby guards.

"You said if I told you, you would let me live!" Tantalus begged Percy as the soldiers grabbed him by each arm.

Blackjack trotted up to Percy and he patted him reassuringly. "And I did. But I am just a soldier from another kingdom. I can not interfere with the affairs of this kingdom." Percy said evenly.

"My father will have more questions." Nico glared at Tantalus. "Take him away." Tantalus screamed in protest as he was dragged away. "I am sorry about that." Nico apologized. "I'll get your horse some food." He then walked into the stables.

Percy was still shaken up at Tantalus' declaration that he was on a hit list. Who was this _General Atlas_? Percy turned to see Zoe looking equally shaken. He was tempted to go and comfort her, but all thoughts of that fled when she caught him looking at her. Her gaze turned steely as she turned and stormed off.

Nico returned with several apples, which Blackjack devoured. Percy stayed with Blackjack until he was sure he was settled. By that time, he was expected for dinner with Hades himself. Percy was led into a large room with a long table. Hades sat at the head of the table with Nico on one side and Bianca on the other. The hunters were already seated along the length of the table. Percy sat at the other end of the large table. Since he was the last to arrive, the food was served shortly after he sat down. Fresh fruits, salads, freshly baked breads, and golden roasted chickens littered the table. Percy had seen Annabeth eat in the Athenian great hall enough to know that everyone waited until the king ate first. Once the king had taken his first bite the rest could dig in. It was Percy's first time eating with a royal and he was incredibly self-conscious.

"Sergeant Jackson." Hades called from his end of the table. Percy started at the name wondering if he had given his name away to Hades. Then he looked at Nico, and knew where Hades got his information.

Percy stopped eating to show Hades that he had his attention. "Yes, your majesty." He respectfully replied.

"I trust your horse has been well tended to."

"More than well, your majesty." Percy thought of Blackjack back in the stables with a pile of apples. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Hades waived his hand as though dismissing the suggestion. "Consider it a debt paid."

Percy didn't know how to responded to that so he continued eating. Everyone was silent as they ate.

"I am sure you have some questions about Tantalus. He has been interrogated thoughrally." This caught Percy's attention. He starred at Hades intently. "He has given up some additional spies in the region, We have interrogated them as well. It will be an ongoing investigation."

"Do you know who this General Atlas is or where the old fortress is?"

The room went still. Hades glanced at Zoe before answering. "Were you never told the tales of the rise of Olympus?" He asked.

Percy turned red from embarrassment. "Uh, no. Sorry." His mother had told him many tales, but he guessed she missed that one.

"Before the Olympians, a cruel prince murdered his father and banished his mother. Once he was king over all the land he rewarded his generals handsomely. But there was one general who was more cruel than the rest, General Atlas. In fact it could be said he rivaled his king in cruelty. It was a terrible time ruled by beatings, murder, and more horrible things that need not be brought up in present company." He glanced at the hunters. "The people were in despair. So a war ensued where the current Olympians rose up and fought and finally won the kingdom. It was divided and peace ruled once again."

"So does this mean that they are trying to take Olympus back? This General Atlas and his king?"

"It is unclear whether or not his king is involved, but it is possible. They were never found. Tantalus and others are getting their orders from Atlas. Which is concerning enough. Atlas was a brilliant strategist. He is the reason the war lasted as long as it did. If it weren't for our double agent, we wouldn't have lasted long. No such luck this time."

"Who was your double agent?" Percy asked.

Hades paused and leaned back in his chair as if pondering the question. Finally he answered. "It is not for me to say."

"So where is this old fortress?"

"The old fortress, Othrys, is north of here. It was in ruins, last I saw of it." Percy had been given a great deal of information to process and his head was practically swimming when Hades took another bite, then leaned back in his chair. "Now that I have answered some of your questions, I am sure everyone here would be honored to hear some of your tales." The message was clear, Hades wanted information about Percy in exchange for what was already shared. Percy inwardly cringed. He spent the rest of the night doing the one thing he hated the most, talking about himself, while at the same time not talking about himself, desperately trying to avoid his past.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's leg was healing, slowly but surely. She made sure to change her dressings, taking no chances of loosing her virtue. She had to pour what she began calling liquid fire on her wound a few more times. She was glad when the infection was finally gone and she only needed to put on the soothing ointment. When she wasn't addressing her wounds she spent her time looking out the sole window in the room. She was looking for any weaknesses that she could exploit to escape, but it only served to further distress her. The view of the fields upon fields of armed men and women, became a constant reminder of how peril her plight was. Her evenings were filled with restlessness as she not only couldn't get comfortable on the hard slab of a makeshift bed, but she started at any sound.

Then there was Luke. He visited her at least once a day. He would bring her small comforts, a pillow, a change of clothes, and extra blankets. But he always asked for information on Percy. Annabeth saw it for what it was, information for favors. She played his game, but only to the extent of giving him information that most already knew of: the stallion bowing to Percy and following him wherever he goes with out lead or harness. But she knew she could never reveal what she saw in Thebes. It was an extremely intimate and vulnerable moment that she considered to be extremely valuable not only to the enemy, but to her in that he shared it with her. No doubt Luke would love that piece of information. She often asked after Artemis' well being. The answer was always the same. She was still alive. This was of little comfort.

Thus her days went, until late one evening as Annabeth lay awake on her makeshift bed, she heard a scuffle outside her door. She then heard a key in the lock. She was immediately up, heart hammering inside her chest, ready for whatever was about to walk through the door. When it opened, it took her a moment to realize that Artemis was standing in front of her.

"Artemis! You're alright." Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"And what of you? Are your wounds healing? Have they been treating you well?" Artemis asked with concern in her voice.

"They have treated my wounds, and treat me as well as they can for a prisoner." Annabeth responded.

Artemis physically relaxed. "We have to get out of here. Can you walk?"

"Well enough." Annabeth responded, more than eager to leave this place.

"Good. Put on this soldier's uniform." Artemis pointed to the now dead soldier laying outside her cell. They worked together to get the uniform off. Artemis helped her get it on. There was some blood on it, but Annabeth was too excited at the prospect of escape to care. Once she was fully dressed, they headed down the stairs of the tower. Her leg gave her less trouble than when she arrived, but she still had a slight limp. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they made their way carefully around the milling soldiers and servants. No one gave them a second glance as they made their way. They came across a large room that looked to be the war room with street maps of each city on one wall, a table with the layout of Olympus, complete with figures representing each army. Annabeth couldn't help herself from investigating, and entered the room.

"Annabeth, it's too dangerous." Artemis whispered urgently.

She was just taking stock of where the armies where positioned on the table, when they heard a deep resounding voice echo through the halls. Artemis froze and for the first time showed the slightest hint of fear. "Your foolish belief that you can still convert the stallion is compromising all we have worked towards." The deep voice scolded.

They began frantically looking around the room for a place to hide. Annabeth started patting down the tapestries around the room. She stopped when one gave way. She signaled Artemis to follow her as they slipped behind the tapestry.

Castellan's voice responded as they neared the room that they were in. "The stallion will be a great asset to our cause. Jackson is on his way here, attempting to kill the stallion was a mistake, General Atlas." Annabeth's heart suddenly leapt in her chest. He was alive, and he was headed here. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"You should kill the girl while you have the chance." Atlas growled.

"How many spies did you loose in Epyra because of that mess up? Our armies are formidable. Our plan is foolproof. But if the stallion was on our side, we'd be unstoppable."

"You have your trap, for now. But know this, if Jackson interferes again . . ."

"I will personally end him and his stallion."

"You can keep your little princess as long as you keep her under control. I know how you favor her. Personally, she's more trouble than what she is worth."

"Thank you, General. You won't regret it."

"Humph. How progresses the next phase of our plan?"

"Just smuggling the last of the Greek fire into Athens, Atlantis, and Epyra. They are untrusting and the process is slow, but it won't be long now. The loss of spies in Epyra didn't help matters."

"That could not be helped. Get it done by the winter solstice. That is when we will light Olympus up." There was a sound of glee in his voice. Annabeth and Artemis looked at each other with the same expression, concern.

"Yes, my lord." They heard movement in the room, signaling they were about to exit.

Before they left, however, Annabeth heard someone run into the room. "Pardon general, forgive the intrusion, but the princesses are gone."

Annabeth and Artemis held their breath in the darkness.

"What?! Lock down the castle! Raise the alarm! I want every soldier scouring the grounds!" General Atlas yelled.

"There is something else, sir. The guard's armor is missing."

There was a pause. "So they've disguised themselves as one of us." Castellan's voice mused.

"We're trapped." Artemis' voice breathed beside her.

"File the ranks. Let's see if we find any extras." They left the room.

"We need to get out of here." Artemis whispered.

"I wonder where this leads too?" Annabeth looked down what looked like a narrow tunnel. They looked at each other and made a silent decision and as one began walking down the tunnel. Artemis found a torch and lit it. They walked for what seemed like an hour until they reached a dead end. There were piles of rocks and dirt blocking the tunnel.

"Looks like a cave in." Artemis said dejectedly.

"Looks like we have to head back. Maybe they have lightened the search." Annabeth hoped.

They turned dejectedly back, but traveled at a much slower pace. When they reached the tapestry, they found the room empty. Artemis lead the way to the door. Annabeth passed by the wall covered in maps of Olympian cities, barely glancing at them. She did a double take at the map of Athens. Something was off about it, but she didn't have time to investigate it. Artemis motioned her forward and they left the room.

As they wandered through the hallways, Annabeth realized she was completely lost, but trusted in Artemis. They had made several turns when they came out into a large hall that Annabeth recognized from when they came in. The doors were closed fast and Annabeth worried that if the door was closed then the gate would be too.

They took three steps toward the door when Annabeth heard Luke's crisp voice. "What are you doing out so late? I thought I made it clear, we're in lock down. Stay in your barracks."

"Just leaving, sir." Artemis deepened her voice.

"They took a few more steps toward he gate, when Luke spoke again. "What's wrong with your leg, private?"

"Old wound." Annabeth attempted to deepen her voice.

"Annabeth." It wasn't a question.

Artemis reacted instantly and swung the sword she stole from the guard. But Luke was ready. He immediately parried. Annabeth drew her sword and swung. Luke parried it so hard that it almost fell out of her hands. She was accustom to fighting with a knife, but even so, she was sure that if she were proficient in the sword, this one was too heavy for her. She gripped the sword tighter and swung again. Artemis was definitely carrying most of the fight, and with it being two against one, they were making headway as they drove him back. Annabeth was so focused on Luke that she almost missed the sword swinging toward her skull. She managed to block it in time, but the sword came down with such force that it not only knocked her to the floor, but broke her sword. She stared at it in horror, before looking up at who had attacked her.

The man before her was old, no doubt, judging from the white hair and beard, but he was massive, as big as a door if not bigger. However, it was his eyes that pierced Annabeth's soul and made it quake with fear. They were cold, dark and murderous. He reached down and pulled her up by the front of her armor. Annabeth stabbed at him with her broken hilt. He grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed nearly braking her hand. She had no choice but to let go of the broken sword. He promptly put a hand at her throat, with the threat of choking her and turned her so her back was against him. The fight between Luke and Artemis had paused, with their swords still pointed toward each other.

"I wouldn't do that princess." The man who held her said. Artemis' eyes widened when she saw Annabeth. And just to show how serious he was he squeezed her throat. Annabeth panicked as she was deprived of air. She clawed at the hand around her throat. Artemis immediately dropped her sword and surrendered. "Better. I guess this one does have some uses." He sneered at Annabeth as he threw her to the ground. Annabeth took a deep breath and felt her throat ache from the effort. She coughed weakly. "I think these two need to be taught a lesson in manners. Take them to the quarry." He smiled maliciously.

Soldiers immediately grabbed them and led them out of the fortress. They were led out of the gate, past the encampment, and toward a mountain. As they neared it, Annabeth could make out a mine, workers, and a quarry, where large stones were being cut out of the mountain. She realized that this was where they got their stone for the rebuilding of the fortress. They stopped when they reached the entrance of the mine. "Put them at the pillars." General Atlas ordered. The soldiers did as was instructed. They placed a chain around each of their ankles, effectively restricting their legs. "You will come to appreciate my hospitality." He sneered at them. "Remove the posts."

Annabeth watched as the mine entrance trembled as though it was about to cave in. Her and Artemis immediately reacted and raised their hands above their heads to prevent the top beam of the entrance from collapsing. Atlas roared with laughter causing several of the soldiers to laugh as well. "Enjoy your stay." Atlas said as he left them. Castellan gave her one last look that she couldn't quite make out, before turning and following General Atlas.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth croaked to Artemis.

"The fault lies with me. It was an ill conceived plan." Artemis grunted in return. They stood in silence struggling to prevent the cave in that was sure to kill them the moment they gave in.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy had trouble sleeping that night. The evening interrogation left him on guard and uneasy. The room they had set him up in didn't help matters. It was too big, the bed was too soft, and Percy found himself feeling very vulnerable. He ended up sneaking out to the stables and bunkering down with Blackjack. Which turned out to be a good idea, seeing as Blackjack was causing all sorts of ruckus until Percy arrived. Percy awoke at first light and was more than eager to leave. Zoe seemed just as eager, but King Hades had other ideas. He invited them in for a far too big breakfast in Percy's opinion. Percy ate quickly, not really wanting to be in Hades' presence longer than he had to. As he was walking back out to the stables, he became aware of a presence following closely behind him.

"You didn't sleep in your bed last night." Nico chimed.

Percy was in little mood for conversation, so he just flatly answered, "Nope."

"Was it not nice enough? I picked it out myself." Nico looked worried.

"It was _too_ nice." Percy again answered flatly. "Besides, Blackjack gets antsy in new places. We slept better together."

"That is so cool." Nico exclaimed.

Percy ignored the statement as he entered the stables. Blackjack looked as antsy as Percy felt. He went to work putting on his saddle.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Nico shuffled his feet. Percy raised an eyebrow. "I know Bianca's a hunter now and has probably learned all sorts of stuff, but will you please keep an eye on her. Make sure she is safe." He looked at him pleadingly.

Percy took a deep breath. "If we are going into as bad of a situation that I think we are, I don't know if I can." Nico looked up at him with a sort of broken expression. Percy gave in. "But I will do my best." He sighed, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

Nico smiled, "Thanks."

Percy finished saddling Blackjack as quick as he could. As soon as everything was set to go, Percy led Blackjack out. The hunters were still getting ready. "I'll see you tonight, then." Percy called.

Zoe nodded in response. That was all Percy needed before he got on Blackjack and urged him forward. Blackjack didn't need to be told twice, he was off in a flash. Soon they were surrounded by fruit trees and then fields of grain. Percy only slowed when he saw a cage suspended over a lake close to some trees laden down with fruit. There in the cage, frantically reaching toward one of the branches of fruit, but not quite reaching, was Tantalus. As soon as he spotted Percy he started calling out frantically, "Please. I beg of you. Just one piece of fruit." Percy wasn't interested in hearing any more of his begging and urged Blackjack forward again.

With Blackjack racing, it didn't take long for him to reach Epyra's border. He continued to urge Blackjack, trusting completely in him. They rode all day, and only stopped just short of sunset or else the hunters would never have time to set up camp. He was just finishing his dinner when they arrived, circling his encampment astride their horses. Blackjack ignored them and continued munching on the grass.

"Report." Zoe snapped, while looking down at him from her horse.

Percy just shook his head. "Nothing yet. Do you know how much further it is to Othrys?"

"Another day's ride." Zoe got off her horse and became uncharacteristically somber.

Percy nodded in response and started cleaning up his dinner.

"May . . . may we use your fire?" Zoe asked hesitantly.

Percy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"It's just that it's been a long ride and . . ."

"No, no. I mean yes. Of course. Help yourself. We'll move elsewhere." Percy awkwardly started collecting his things.

"You can stay." Zoe replied as she sat tiredly by the fire.

"I wouldn't want to break some kind of rule or anything." Percy quirked an eyebrow.

"You're fine." She said as several other hunters sat at the fire. "For a male, you sure know a lot about our rules."

Percy shrugged as he continued to put his things away in Blackjack's saddlebag. "My mother wanted to join and sometimes told me stories about them . . . uh, you."

"Why didn't she join?" Bianca asked.

Percy wasn't quite sure how to answer her and stared at her for a moment. "Umm, I was born?"

"Oh," she blushed, "right."

"She must have been an amazing woman, to have raised such a respectful male." Thalia looked at him oddly.

Percy met her gaze. "The only one in all Olympus." Percy could feel tears pricking his eyes. "Excuse me. I need to check on Blackjack." Percy got up eager to leave. "The fire is yours."

Blackjack was tearing up some grass close to a clump of trees. Percy gave him a couple of pats on the side of his neck before petting him. He then made his way over to a tree and made himself comfortable against it, settling in for the night.

The next morning, Blackjack woke Percy early. Percy moved quickly and quietly so as not to disturb the hunters as he saddled Blackjack.

"You're up early." Thalia walked up to him as he finished latching the straps.

"Blackjack is eager to get going." Percy said as he threw on his saddle bag.

"Blackjack or you?" Thalia narrowed her eyes at him.

Percy didn't answer. He climbed on Blackjack. "See you tonight." He urged Blackjack forward, and like a shot he was off.

 _Last days ride._ Percy thought to himself. The terrain turned hilly and then rocky. It was late afternoon when Blackjack slowed to a stop. There was a smell of campfires burning. Percy got off and cautiously headed through the brush and up the hill before him. What he saw over the top of the hill, made his mouth go dry. Laid out in the valley before him was a massive army. "There's at least a hundred thousand. How are we going to get past that? I don't even know where the princesses could be." Percy mumbled in awe. He watched soldiers mill around campfires. Some were practicing fighting. Others were starting fights. Percy noticed that there was no one uniform. He saw a few Olympian uniforms, some Ares' uniforms, and uniforms from each city in Olympus. "How do they tell who is on their side and who is not?" Percy wondered. Then an idea struck him. He made his way back to Blackjack, and began rifling through his pack. He found Annabeth's knife and pocketed it. Soon he came across what he was looking for. Percy had almost forgotten about the insignia he ripped from the dead soldiers body. He placed it over his right chest, like he had seen on the other soldiers.

"Blackjack. I need you to go back and find the hunters." Percy hoped the stallion understood him, as he rubbed some dirt on his face and uniform. "Guide them away from the road and remain hidden." Percy put his helmet on, hoping it would obscure his face. "I'm scouting ahead." Percy faced the direction where the army lay and took a deep breath. Blackjack gave him a nudge before wandering back the way they came. "Right. Hopefully, I'll see you soon."

Percy didn't really consider himself stealthy. He looked more like a crawling crab among the shrubbery than anything else. It didn't help that he slid halfway down the hill covered in shale. But whether it was by luck or because the army was not really looking, he entered the camp undetected. He tried to act nonchalant, despite his heart hammering in his chest. But to his surprise, no one gave him a second glance. He listened to snippets of conversation about swords and armor or meals being cooked as he wandered, when he spotted the large fortress. Orthys, Percy guessed. he began walking in that direction, still keeping an ear out for any mention of the princesses. Percy could see the gate in the distance when he heard his first conversation about the princesses.

"I don't know why they can't let us in on the fun. Serves the royal brats right." One soldier sneered.

"I'm not one to question General Atlas orders, but at least we get to watch them suffer." The other soldier replied.

They were walking toward the mountain, and Percy was eager to hear more. The place they were headed toward was a popular place as it got more and more crowded, the closer they got.

"Bets!" A greasy looking soldier yelled. "Come place your bets. A hundred to one that the blond one doesn't last the hour."

Percy pushed through the crowd. His heart raced at the first glimpse of curly blond hair. Then he saw what had attracted the soldiers. He was angry and disgusted. There stood Annabeth and a dark haired woman who he presumed to be Lady Artemis. Their ankles were cruelly chained to rocks, while they were forced to hold up a beam that was preventing the opening to a cave or mine from caving in. Percy could see Annabeth's legs and arms shaking from the overextended effort. Lady Artemis seemed to be in little better condition. He almost drew his sword right then and there.

"Break it up. Break it up." A voice rang out over the others, causing Percy to stay his hand.

Percy looked to who had spoken when he saw a large soldier followed closely by Castellan and another man who was large and screamed power. As soldiers began leaving, mumbling how they were too soft on the royals, Percy tried to find a place to hide to see what was going to happen. He couldn't help but wonder what Castellan was doing here, when all reports said he was still in the south.

He slide behind a tent, pretending to fiddle with his armor, as he heard the large man chuckle cruelly, "Have we learned our lesson yet?"

Neither girl responded, all their effort focused on the beam.

The large man, who was clearly in charge, motioned to Castellan and the large soldier. They drug large heavy posts over to the opening and put them in place to hold the beam up, instead of the girls. As soon as they were in place, Annabeth collapsed to the floor, unmoving. Artemis fell to her knees and shakily crawled over to Annabeth. Castellan checked on Annabeth. "She'll live." Castellan breathed. Percy wanted nothing more than to cut off Castellan's hand for even daring to touch her, but knew his chances of escape were low if he revealed himself.

"Take them back to their cells. They'll think twice about leaving our hospitality." He chuckled darkly.

A couple of soldiers grabbed each of Artemis' arms and led her away. Another two grabbed each of Annabeth's arms and started dragging her limp body between them. Then Luke stopped them and took her from them, carefully picking up her body and carrying her bridal style back toward the castle. Percy couldn't help the sneer that appeared on his face. He followed them at a distance, right into the fortress itself. Once in the castle he thought he lost them until he saw them being taken up some narrow steps that clearly were leading up to a tower. Percy didn't follow, instead he made his way back.

He stopped when he heard two soldiers complaining loudly. "I understand that the king wants Artemis for himself, but keeping the Athenian Princess as bait is just trouble. I heard the stallion breaths fire and steals your soul after just one look."

The other soldier made a grunt of agreement. "Castellan is just using that as an excuse. He wants her for himself, make no mistake about that."

Percy had heard enough. He left and made his way as quickly as possible out of the encampment.

He found the hunters gathered at the top of the hill that he first observed the army from.

"I could have shot you." Zoe deadpanned. "You didn't look like you were trying to be stealthy."

Percy ignored the jab, removed his helmet and shakily ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks for not killing me."

Thalia narrowed her eyes at Percy. "What did you see?"

"Good news is: they are still alive." Percy let out a wry chuckle.

"What's the bad news, besides the massive army in our way?" Zoe demanded.

"They're not doing so well." Percy breathed shakily. Then he began telling them everything he saw and heard. Zoe let loose a string of curses about exactly what she would like to do to the enemy's manhood. Percy felt himself close his legs discreetly, lest she turn her attention toward him. Thalia had stopped her glaring at Percy and instead was looking determinedly toward where Othrys lay. "We have to get them out of there." Percy finished.

"How do you propose we do that?" Thalia challenged. "There has to be at least a hundred thousand soldiers there."

"Yeah, but they sure are full of themselves. No one gave me a second glance. I walked right into Orthys itself. No one gave me a second glance." Percy didn't share his suspicion that it remained open as a trap for him and Blackjack.

"How _did_ you do that?" Zoe looked and him incredulously.

"This." Percy pointed to the insignia. "There are so many types of uniform from all over Olympus and some I've never seen, that the only way they can tell themselves apart from us is this insignia."

"They can't afford new uniforms or armor." Zoe concluded.

"I'm pretty sure they don't have our uniforms among them." Bianca speculated, looking down at her silver armor.

"You're right." Percy admitted. "They don't. So we'll have to get some for you to blend in."

"So are we really just going to walk through the front door?" Bianca asked incredulously.

"Bianca, has a point. The smaller our numbers the better chance we have to go unnoticed." Percy thought out loud.

"Some of the hunters could sabotage some of their supplies and cause a distraction to clear a way for us to escape." Zoe suggested

"Good idea." Percy admitted.

Zoe gave him a strange look before giving orders to her hunters. "Thalia and Bianca are with me and Jackson to rescue the princesses. Phoebe and Naomi, get your teams together and do what you can to sabotage the camp. Try to time it for an hour after we part, and join us in our escape."

Once everyone had their orders, they waited until it would be dark enough. Blackjack looked especially antsy. "Wait here." Percy whispered to the stallion. "You'll draw too much attention. If all goes well, we'll meet up once we get out."

Blackjack had other ideas and shook his head firmly. They were starting to draw the hunter's attention now.

"Look," Percy tried whispering again, "I don't like it any more than you do, but everything depends on me not getting recognized. They obviously are trying to kill us, and everyone so far has recognized me because of you. It would be very difficult for you to enter that camp without a harness and _not_ get recognized, then the whole thing would be blown. Stay here!"

Blackjack stomped his hooves in a way that reminded Percy of a toddler throwing a fit.

"You're not going and that is final." Percy said maybe a bit too loudly.

Blackjack stomped off toward the road. Percy felt he had won and went to go back to the hill to wait with the others. He noticed the hunters staring at him.

Feeling self conscious, he replied defensively, "What? Haven't you ever seen anyone argue with their horse before?"


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth lay on her hard makeshift bed now bereft of pillows and blankets. Her body shook from exhaustion, begging for sleep, but between her own fear and the cold, sleep would not come. So she lay there trying to control the emotions threatening to spill. Time moved slowly or not al all, and all Annabeth could focus on was her breathing. It was only when she heard a commotion outside her cell, that she prepared herself for the worst. Her heart raced as she forced herself into a sitting position, despite her body's protest. She heard the key slide into the door, as she desperately looked for a weapon or a place to hide in the darkened room. She heard the click of the lock and the door swiftly opened. She tried to look strong despite her vulnerable position. A young soldier walked into the room. The torches in the hallway shadowed his face making it unrecognizable. His eyes searched every corner of the room until he finally saw her.

Annabeth tensed. "Take one step toward me, and I swear I will kill you." Annabeth growled.

"Really?" His young voice cracked. "And how are you going to do that without your knife?" To her disbelief, he pulled out a knife. Her knife that had been wrested out of her hand. "I think you dropped this." He smirked.

"Percy?!" She whispered disbelievingly.

"Still going to kill me, or shall we get out of here?" He asked.

Annabeth stared at him for a moment, not quite believing what was going on. Then her mind caught up and she blurted, "It's a trap. They're going to kill you."

"Then let's hurry." He held the knife out to her, handle out.

Annabeth forced her body to stand and took the knife from him. "What about Lady Artemis?" She questioned.

"Her hunters are tending to her." He replied as he checked the steps headed down.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Artemis came down the stairs with three maidens. At first she thought they were soldiers, but when she looked closer she noticed their feminine features.

"The coast is clear." Percy announced.

"I've sent the signal." One of the women with deep set eyes and strong features announced.

"Then let's go." Percy nodded.

Percy led the way with the maiden who had spoken close behind. An arm wrapped itself around her arm, causing Annabeth to stiffen at the contact. "Time to get you home princess." A familiar voice lowly spoke.

Annabeth turned to get a better look at the maid dressed as a soldier. "Thalia?!" Annabeth looked at her with surprise. "When did you become a hunter?"

"Recently. It doesn't matter." She seemed to almost blush. Annabeth wanted to find out more, but Thalia put her finger up to her lips, encouraging quiet and they began to descend the stairs.

"This is Bianca." She motioned to the girl helping Artemis. They nodded in acknowledgment of each other.

"My Lieutenant up ahead is Zoe." Artemis motioned to the girl up ahead with Percy.

As they walked down the steps, a rush of adrenaline and hope filled her exhausted limbs with energy. She was especially happy with the fact that she didn't stumble once. Percy and Zoe were a good team as they silently took out anyone unfortunate to be in their way. Once they were in the main hall, Percy and Zoe quickly took out the soldiers standing guard at the main doors. Percy opened one of the doors, just wide enough to let them out.

They were half way down the steps when Annabeth heard the chilling voice that stopped them all in their tracks. "Welcome to Orthys, Percy Jackson."

Annabeth took her focus off of the steps and looked down into the courtyard. There were at least twenty men rushing through the gate, which was quickly closing. Standing in front of them was none other than Luke. That thought coupled with the fact that she knew there lay thousands upon thousands of soldiers beyond the wall who were ready to kill them was so disheartening that Annabeth's legs collapsed beneath her. She almost fell down the steps if it weren't for Thalia and Percy catching her.

"You keep on exceeding my expectation. Not only are you capable of betrayal, murder, and debauchery, but attacking innocent women. What's next, killing infants in their cradles?" Percy growled at Luke as he carefully helped Thalia keep Annabeth steady.

Luke turned red and yelled, "You know nothing about me!"

"How could you have done this, Luke? To Annabeth of all people." Thalia accused.

"Thalia?" He said as a grin appeared on his face. "Would you believe me if I said it was for us?"

Thalia looked at him disbelievingly. "You would torcher the one person that we share a common bond with, who we worked with and trained for six years, for us?

"You know my feelings regarding you. Do not pretend that you do not feel the same." He looked at her with something that Annabeth instantly recognized as something akin to love or was it lust?

"You know why we can't be together." Thalia retaliated.

"I will be king, and we will finally be able to be together."

"Not this way." Thalia put a protective hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"It is the only way. All I need now is the stallion." Luke's attention shifted to Percy.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think you'll be seeing him." Percy snarled back.

"Enough talk." A loud voice said behind them. Annabeth turned to see General Atlas with Lieutenant Thorne standing in the door with their own small army. Despair clawed at Annabeth's throat. But there was also something else. Something about standing between Thalia and Percy that made her stand and draw her knife.

"Thorne." Bianca said with pure hatred in her voice. There also was a slight tremor.

"Princess Bianca. I had heard that you joined Artemis' hunt after our last interaction." Thorne sneered.

Bianca attacked Thorne with a strangled roar. All at once everyone leapt into battle. Zoe engaged Atlas, who snarled in greeting, "Well, if it isn't my traitorous daughter. I believe I owe you a stab in the back!" Atlas move a lot quicker than Annabeth would have thought and fought with intense vigor. Percy went to engage Luke, but Thalia beat him to it, matching his swordsmanship. Percy instead fought side by side and back to back with Annabeth and Artemis. The soldiers just kept on coming and Annabeth's muscles already shook from the days events. Just when she felt it would be the end of them, there were several cries at the gate entrance. A green fire was rapidly overtaking the wall and spreading across the court. Annabeth saw a figure leap off the wall and into the fray. To her surprise, a few minutes later the gate rose up. It distracted her so much that she almost missed the sword bearing down on her. Percy's sword intervened, and he quickly dispatched the offending soldier. Their eyes met and she could see the worry in them. For some reason, it gave her strength.

Now that the gate was up, several more hunters rushed in. Along with them were several horses stampeding through the courtyard, and there in the lead was the black stallion. Luke also saw the stead and his eyes took on a maniacal glint. Blackjack stared charging toward Luke.

"Blackjack!" Percy yelled, "No! We have to get the princess out of here. Help Annabeth."

The stallion surprisingly stopped in it's tracks and headed toward them instead. As soon as the horse was close enough, Percy glared at the stallion. "I thought I told you to stay behind."

The horse huffed indignantly.

Percy helped Annabeth up onto the black stallion. She wasn't sure about climbing on top of a wild stallion, but he held as still as a tame mare. Once she was safely on the stallion she looked out at the chaos of battle. Horses were stampeding the courtyard and were specifically targeting Atlas' army.

Percy must have noticed too because he turned to the horse and said, "Your doing, I suppose?"

Blackjack snickered.

Thalia and Luke were fighting furiously, but Luke's eyes stared straight at Annabeth atop the black stallion that she knew he coveted. He was so distracted that he did not see Thalia's spear whip up and make a critical blow across his chest. He stared at her in disbelief. Thalia looked crushed. She immediately dropped her spear and caught him as he fell. Annabeth could see them exchanging words. Even from where she was, she could see the tears in Thalia's eyes.

Annabeth's attention was quickly drawn toward Atlas fighting against Zoe. Artemis had joined in the fight. They were holding their own against him. "Time to go, My Lady!" Percy shouted at them.

"Go, my lady." Zoe shouted. "I'll cover you."

"I'll not leave with out you!" Artemis cried.

"Go!" Zoe screamed again as she swiped at Atlas.

Artemis climbed onto a horse and charged toward Atlas.

While they were having this exchange, Annabeth noticed that the building wasn't as structurally sound as it should be for a fortress. "There!" Annabeth pointed to some haphazardly stacked stones in a column. "Strike it there, where it meets the ceiling!"

Percy looked at where she was pointing, then ran and leapt into the fight with Atlas. "Zoe, fire an arrow there at the column." Percy risked pointing at it during the fight, almost losing his head in the process. He staggered back and recovered himself just in time for the next blow. In one swift motion she drew an arrow and fired it at the column. Percy got a fist to the head, served him right for watching the arrow instead of his opponent. But it hit its mark and a loose stone fell out causing the column to tremble and fall. The ceiling then began to shake dangerously.

"No!" Atlas screamed as he tried to prevent it from crumbling around him. Zoe took advantage of his frantic state and swiped at him.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Percy yelled while motioning Zoe to leave.

Zoe leapt on Artemis' horse behind her and they took off toward the gate.

Bianca, on the other hand, was not faring well against Thorne. Bianca was fighting with pure rage, and it was obvious that Thorne was toying with her. Percy had already headed toward them. Annabeth was startled when Blackjack kept pace with him even while biting and kicking at soldiers. She wasn't sure what to grab hold of. He had no reigns, and she didn't dare grab his mane. She settled with holding onto the saddle. She stabbed any soldiers that came near her. Percy clashed swords with Thorne, saving Bianca from a fatal blow.

"We need to get out of here! Get on a horse." Percy shouted.

"Not until he dies!" Bianca growled. She already had several cuts on her arms and legs.

"This is a rescue mission! Not a revenge mission! Pull out, now!" Percy ordered.

Thalia joined in the fight blocking another blow. "He's right, Bianca." She grunted from the effort.

Bianca took advantage of Thorne's attention on Percy and Thalia and managed to stab him deep in his thigh. "Agh! You little wench!" Thorne screamed as he stumbled back. "I should have taken you when I had the chance!"

The look Bianca gave him was murderous, as she charged him. "Thalia! We've got to get her out of here. Get a horse." Percy yelled over the clatter of battle. She nodded once, and as soon as her spear had left the battle, Bianca swung her sword and made a neat cut across Thorne's cheek.

What happened next, Annabeth couldn't quite process. She saw Thorne rush toward Bianca recklessly. He must have know that he couldn't survive a charge like that. And sure enough, Bianca's sword slid easily into his midsection. Her eyes were wide with surprise, which widened even further when she realized Thorne's sword had slid right into her midsection.

"Bianca!" Percy called as he caught her when she fell off the sword.

"I told you, wench, that I would have you." Thorne grinned. Thalia stabbed her spear in his throat in reply.

"You're going to be alright. We're going to get you home." Percy soothed.

"It's alright. You can't fight destiny. I knew I might not make it out." Bianca coughed some blood.

"You were targeting Thorne?"

"He was the reason I joined the hunters. I wanted to learn how to fight, so I could face him. I only regret leaving Nico. He will one day make a great king. Promise me, you will look after him."

"I . . . I promise." Percy said reluctantly.

Bianca smiled and she was gone. Percy lifted her up onto the horse that Thalia brought. Thalia got on the horse and Percy got on Blackjack behind Annabeth, which made her flush. They rushed toward the gate. The other hunters were already gone. Annabeth tensed as the horses ran through the tunnel and only exhaled once they were on the other side. She let out a surprised yelp when Blackjack launched forward, kicking his back legs out. Percy's arm grabbed hold of her waist preventing her from getting bucked off. "Grab his mane." His voice tickled her ear. She did as was told. The camps on the other side of the gate were in absolute chaos. Greek fire was lit everywhere. And soldiers were running around franticly trying to stop them.

The hunters were a good distance away from them, but it didn't take Blackjack long to catch up with them. The stallion then began to pass them. "Pull back!" Percy yelled next to her ear.

Blackjack shook his head.

"We have to protect the others." Percy insisted. And to prove his point Percy raised his shield arm just in time to stop a volley of arrows from hitting them. They were targeting Percy, and he was using himself as bait to get the hunters out. "They need to move faster." Percy complained.

Blackjack whinnied loudly and to Annabeth's surprise the group of horses sped up. It wasn't long before they cleared the camp. Percy kept checking behind them and encouraging the group to keep going. "We just have to get to Ephyra and we're in the clear." Percy murmured in her ear again, tickling it pleasantly. Exhaustion was beginning to wash over her body again. But this time it was different. She found herself relaxing into Percy, letting him keep her steady atop the horse. As she relaxed, she became acutely aware of how close she was to Percy. She could feel his muscles tighten. She would have blushed if it were under circumstances. As it was, her surroundings faded around her as she slipped in and out of consciousness. They rode hard all day. She was just wondering if they were ever going to stop when she felt the horse slow down

"What's happening? Where are we?" She asked groggily.

"Ephyra." Percy's breath tickled her ear. "We just crossed the border. They won't follow us here. Not yet anyway."

In the distance she could see a pavilion and several figures standing near by. As they approached, she noticed more and more soldiers. Once they were close enough she saw several soldiers dressed in a light tan uniform matching the surroundings. They were guarding a young boy who was dressed all in black. They stopped only once they were in front of him.

"Water for the horses!" Shouted the boy.

Percy got off the stallion and bowed respectfully.

"You did it. I knew you would." the yound man exclaimed.

"Make way!" Artemis yelled, as she cleared a path to the front. "She needs medical attention now!"

Percy immediately went to help. He along with other soldiers helped lower the girl that was riding behind Artemis. It was Zoe. She was pale and having a hard time breathing. Annabeth then noticed her side covered in blood. "You should have said something, we could have stopped sooner." Artemis scolded her lieutenant with tears in her eyes. A doctor had arrived and was attempting to sew up the wound.

"It was too late, my lady. Serving you was an honor. Thank you." She then saw Percy and smiled at him. "You live up to your legend, Percy Jackson. You have renewed my faith in mankind. I leave Olympus in your capable hands." She closed her eyes and was gone.

Everyone was so focused on Zoe that no one noticed Bianca being lowed to the ground. No one but Nico. "No." Nico whispered as he knelt beside her.

"Nico, I'm sorry." Percy started to say

"She was fighting a man by the name of Thorne, as though he had done something to her." Thalia said. "She died a valiant death in battle."

Nico's face scrunched up, then he spun toward Percy and screamed, "It's all your fault. You promised!"

The entire group stilled as they watched Percy's eyes widen in surprise. "I . . . I tried, Nico. I'm sorry."

"Do not address me so informal!" Nico raged.

Percy lowered his head and swallowed. "For . . . forgive me, your highness."

"Get out of my sight. Leave Ephyra immediately, and do not return unless you wish to die."

Percy's face visibly paled, but he bowed deeply in response. "As you wish, your highness. I ask only for Princess Annabeth to be tended to."

The young prince looked at Annabeth as though he had just realized she was there. He opened his mouth to respond, but Annabeth interrupted him.

"That won't be necessary, Sergeant Jackson." She leveled her gaze at the prince. "I think I have seen all I need to see here and I am anxious to return home. You have my condolences. Do give them to your father along with my regards." She then looked back at Percy who looked unsure what to do. "Sergeant Jackson?"

Percy then immediately got back on Blackjack.

"Annabeth." Artemis called out. "Do you think it wise."

"I trust Sergeant Jackson with my life." Then more quietly she told Percy, "Let's go."

"You heard her." Percy whispered. Blackjack took off immediately.

Annabeth held onto the mane until she felt comfortable with the rhythm of the stallion's pace. They were moving rather quickly. Much quicker than they had rode earlier. Annabeth found herself relaxing back into Percy again. She probably should have stayed in Ephyra, but it angered her how Percy was wrongfully accused. It seemed that the prince of Ephyra was nothing more than a spoiled brat. As she relaxed, she felt Percy's arm wrap around her again, making sure she wouldn't fall off. She let her eyes close. All the past events (being kidnapped, questioned, Luke's telling of the legend, their failed escape, holding up the beam) flashed before her eyes. She wasn't sure how much time had past, but she was startled out of her reverie when Blackjack slowed down to a walk. Annabeth opened her eyes and looked around. They were walking away from the road and into a grove of trees. The shade chilled her once again.

"We're out of Ephyra." Percy's voice tickled her ear. "Blackjack is tired and needs to rest. We could all use the rest. Are you alright with camping?"

Annabeth had had about enough of camping on the rough ground, but she didn't feel like riding much further either. "Yes, very well. If you think we're safe." She looked around warily.

Blackjack stopped in a secluded opening. Percy got off and offered to help Annabeth down. She leaned down as Percy easily helped her down. Annabeth physically shivered.

"You're cold." Percy said in surprise. "Here let me get you my cloak." Percy reached into his saddle bag and pulled out his cloak and wrapped I around her. The cloak radiated warmth. "You didn't have to come with me. You could have stayed in a palace."

"I've had my fill of games . . ." Annabeth started, but unbidden the tears she had kept at bay for so long came flowing in earnest. She was vaguely aware of clinging to Percy, of his arms wrapping around her, and his soothing voice saying over and over that she was safe, which only made her cry harder. She had never exposed herself so much in front of someone, but for the first time in weeks she felt truly safe, that the nightmare was finally over. It was only when she had finally cried herself out that she became aware of just how close she was to Percy. She looked up at him and her breath caught in her throat. Their faces were mere inches apart. The moment hung in the air for what seemed like eternity. Then Percy's head tilted ever so slightly, and Annabeth's eyelids grew heavy.

Suddenly, Percy dropped his arms that had been around her and stepped back. His eyes were wild and frantic. "I . . . I'll make camp. It . . . it'll just be a minute." Percy stuttered, not quite looking her in the eye.

Annabeth felt dazed and confused as Percy quickly unsaddled Blackjack, and rolled out a blanket next to the saddle. "Your highness." He motioned toward the blanket. Annabeth wrapped the cloak tighter around her and gingerly sat on the blanket. Annabeth could feel the awkwardness in the air, but was too tired to comprehend it. Percy didn't say much after that. She watched him as though mesmerized as he collected wood, made a fire, and then cooked a meal that they shared in silence. It was a surprisingly good meal and she ate heartily. After she had had her fill she lay down and watched Percy stoke the fire. He noticed her watching and smiled reassuringly. "I'll keep watch, your highness. Get some rest." His words washed over her like a warm blanket and she fell into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy silently berated himself as he watched Annabeth sleep. She had slept the rest of the day and now into the night. He could tell that she was tired while they were riding, and he could only imagine what she had gone through to bring her to tears. He only wanted to comfort her, to help her, but he knew he took it too far when he almost kissed her. He squeezed his eyes shut at his stupidity. But that didn't help. He could now feel her soft body in his arms, see the teardrops clinging to her eyelashes, and her red lips parted. He went back to watching her sleep, her chest rising and falling softly. He stoked the fire some more, making sure she would be warm and then turned his back to her, determined to stay focused and keep watch.

Blackjack had alternated between eating and sleeping. Percy thought he was sleeping until he pawed the ground three times. Percy immediately drew his sword and grabbed his shield, still on edge from the battle. He carefully scanned the area. Then he heard a horse coming toward them. He wondered who could be traveling so late, and if they were a friend or a foe. Annabeth was still fast asleep, completely unaware of the potential danger. Should he wake her up, he wondered? Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to get Blackjack saddled up in time for an escape. It sounded like it was only one horse, so Percy discarded the thought of escape and decided to hold his ground. The sound of the horse approaching stopped, and Percy readied himself.

"You make a perfect target standing in front of a blazing fire like that." a familiar voice drawled. Out from behind some bushes stepped Thalia.

Percy blushed at his blatant mistake. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Ephyra." He scanned the bushes fully expecting the rest of the hunters to step out from behind them, as he put his sword away.

"Artemis had some funerals to attend. She sent me ahead because she was concerned about Annabeth, like she is with all maids." She said as she sat by the fire. There was a challenge to her tone.

Percy's mind flashed to earlier when Annabeth was in his arms and he almost took advantage of her. "So you'll be joining us." Percy sat with her.

Thalia didn't answer. Instead she took to looking over the sleeping figure that had not stirred once during their exchange. "How long has she been like that?"

"We stopped around noon. I made camp and got her some food and she's been asleep since." Percy reported.

"You know she's going to be a queen one day. A great one." Thalia stared at Percy, gauging his reaction.

Percy stiffened. "I am aware. I am her escort, after all."

"She doesn't need distractions."

Percy flushed red at her accusation. "I know my place." He spat. "I am not Castellan. I have no lofty desires to rise above my station."

Thalia went red. "You know nothing about it." She snapped.

"No more than you know anything about me." Percy retorted.

Thalia paused. "I just don't want what happened to me to happen to her." She looked at Annabeth. Neither one of them said anything for awhile. Then Thalia broke the silence. "There are a handful of princesses that learn how to fight. I was determined to be one of them. I received private lessons in every kingdom I visited. When I went to Athens, Annabeth attended one of these sessions. She begged me to teach her. Athena wouldn't let her near anything sharp. So we resorted to secret lessons at night. Well guess who else was training at night? He was understanding enough and asked if I could train him too. For years, whenever I was in Athens, Annabeth and I would have a lesson and then I'd spar with Luke. We became friends, equals, something I never thought would happen with a male. Then it became something more without either of us realizing it." Thalia stared into the fire as though remembering. "He kept on saying that he could find a way for us to be together. I wanted to believe him. A year later he declared war on Olympus and Annabeth is caught in the crossfire. The day after I received news of his attempt on Queen Athena's life, I joined the hunters. I knew I could never find a love like what we had." Tears ran down her face as she ended. "Don't let it get that far." Her gaze was a steely blue that penetrated Percy to the core.

"I swear it, my lady." Percy replied calmly. He felt a small prickling in his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the trip back to Athens went at a much slower pace, which Annabeth was grateful for. Not only was she fed up with riding a racing horse that she didn't have a proper seat on, but it also helped give her time to think. Annabeth still couldn't quite place a name on the emotions running through her at the sight of Thalia. She was happy to see her friend, but annoyed. She, of course, was expected to ride on Thalia's horse with her, which Annabeth found herself feeling disappointed. As they traveled, Annabeth could have looked at any of the beautiful scenery, but her gaze always wandered to the puzzle that she just struggled to solve.

Percy Jackson would always start off riding beside them, but by the afternoon, his horse was always a couple of strides ahead. Maybe the horse just couldn't abide to be slow, or maybe he was avoiding her. He had barely even looked at her, since that night.

That night. Everything about her escpape, the ride to Ephyra, and the ride to camp was a haze. Even her loosing herself all over Percy was an embarrassing blur. But that one moment stood out crystal clear to her. That moment where she let herself get lost in his green eyes. Where she was warm in his embrace. Where she could be herself, without any games and it was alright. But it was just a moment. A moment, where so much happened, but she knew could never happen. And yet, she longed to be back on his horse with his arm wrapped tightly around her and his warmth surrounding her. His face barely a breath away. She shook her head to clear her mind. She was the princess of Athens. He was a soldier, a sergeant. It wasn't until he responded to her formally that she was able to snap herself out of the trance she was in. That's when she realized that your highness was a way for Percy to remind himself of his place. Did he care for her the way she . . . . She didn't want to finish that thought.

Then there were the further questions concerning the meaning of the stallion that clearly choose him. She hadn't had much time to think about Luke's tale about the stallion, but now it swirled around her mind. Sometimes she could almost believe it and then other times she would dismiss it as silly superstition. But she wondered more about Percy's relationship with the stallion. They fought as one during battle. The stallion clearly doesn't do everything Percy tells him to do, but does what it thinks is right, which only reminded her all too much of Percy. She found it rather amusing.

Round and round her thoughts went as they got closer and closer to Athens. On the day they arrived, she felt relief, but she also was surprised to find that she was disappointed that the trip was over. Percy and Blackjack lead them through the gates. It wasn't long before the streets where lined up with people wanting a look at their rescued princess and her rescuers. Annabeth was embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Percy and Thalia didn't seem to enjoy it much either.

Finally they arrived at the palace. Her heart swelled at the sight of mother and brother waiting at the steps for her. When they finally came to a stop in front of the steps, Percy dismounted first and then offered his aid to help her down like he had done the whole trip. She accepted by putting her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands around her waist and helped lower her down gently. He avoided her eyes, but she still felt the familiar zing whenever he did this. Once she was down on the ground, she caught his eye. It lasted for just a moment, before he mumbled, "Your Highness." She steadied her breathing and responded, "Sergeant."

"Annabeth!" Next thing she knew, she was embraced by her mother, which took her by surprise as her mother had never embraced her. "I'm so glad to have you back. Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, mother. Just tired."

"Of course dear." She motioned toward the palace. "Let's get you cleaned up and rested. We can talk later." Athena then turned her gaze toward Percy. "Report within the hour."

Percy bowed formally and said, "Yes, your majesty."

Annabeth was almost up to the top of the stairs when she heard a feminine voice call out, "So, Percy Jackson saves the day again. You are Percy Jackson, are you not?" When she glanced back, she saw a pretty red head smirking at Percy.

And what surprised her was that he was smirking back. "Yeah, I guess I am. Sorry about disappearing on you. I really do appreciate all your help."

"No problem. You can make it up to me by taking me out to eat." The red head smirked.

She didn't hear Percy's response as she entered the palace. Annabeth suddenly wasn't so tired as adrenaline raged through her body at the sight of the red haired girl flirting with Percy, and what looked like Percy flirting back. It wasn't until she was in the baths that she started to calm down. He's a soldier. I'm a princess. She chanted it to herself over and over again. He has every right to look at girls at his station. She could not afford to loose her head over him. But that did not mean that she had to trust that girl.

After a filling meal and a good nap, she almost felt like herself again. Her mother surprised her again when she visited Annabeth in her room. She usually summoned Annabeth to her. "I need to hear what happened." Athena went straight to the point.

Annabeth told her about her captures, General Atlas, lieutenant Thorne, and Luke Castellan and of Orthys. She told of their failed attempt to escape and of the war room they came across, and the conversation they had overheard. Annabeth talked until there was nothing left to say. "Did Sergeant Jackson give you his report?" Annabeth asked.

"He did." Her mother let out a huff. "The disrespectful . . ." Athena collected herself.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow curious to hear more. "Do tell.'

"He had the gull to tell me that he did not disobey orders as he never joined the search party, but only fulfilled his duty as escort." Athena let out another huff in annoyance.

"So what did you do to him?" Annabeth asked curiously, almost afraid of the answer.

"I removed him as escort." Athena huffed.

Annabeth was shocked and more than disappointed. "Because he risked everything to rescue me?" She flared angrily.

"No, because I didn't realize until I lost you how near to war we are. I need him leading armies and soon." Athena gazed out Annabeth's window.

"So you promoted him?" Annabeth looked at her disbelievingly. Then something clicked. "It's because of the Legend of Abercio . You believe in it." Annabeth stared at her mother.

"Where did you hear that?" Athena stared back.

"Poseidon mentioned it when the stallion first bowed to Jackson. And Luke, Castellan told me the legend."

"Did he, now." Athena looked calculating. "Castellan wanted to be the next legend of Abercio. But the stallion clearly chose Jackson."

"But Per . . . Jackson is so young."

"That can't be helped."

"Who would follow him into battle?" Annabeth argued back.

"Thousands." Athena had a glint in her eye that scared Annabeth.

"What if this legend is just that, some made up story passed over the years? What if he fails? He's too young to lead."

"You're right. It could be some made up story. And he could not be the one. After all, according to legend, Abercio was a son of a great king, though raised a peasant."

"He was a prince?" Annabeth inquired.

"Hmm." Athena hummed in affirmation. "And we know that Jackson is an orphan. He has no ties to royalty at all. So really, he couldn't be the actual legend. But the point is that the people believe it. The soldiers believe it. And they will follow him anywhere. And he will follow my orders."

Annabeth didn't know what to say to that. Her mother was using Percy to gain the trust of the people. She grew angry at the idea, but she also couldn't deny the genius of it.

But something else that her mother said caught her attention more. Abercio was a hidden prince. Luke had felt he had a right to be king. Did he think himself a prince or did he not know about that part of the legend. Did Luke think that he had ties to royalty? But a seed of a thought had been planted that lingered tantalizingly in the back of Annabeth's mind. Could there be a chance . . . maybe, just maybe, Percy could be? She forcibly shoved the thought aside. He had already told her about his father. Not royalty. But still the thought lingered.


	14. Chapter 14

The three men silently watched as the soldier passed by atop his black stallion. Men, women, and children clapped and shouted praises as he lead the hunter and the recently rescued Princess of Athens toward the palace. Not one of the men smiled, clapped, or partook of the cheerful atmosphere. They only watched, calculating.

"That him?" The man to the right growled as he nodded toward, the soldier. He had a nice scar across his grizzled chin and had a cruel look about him.

The plump, balding man standing between the two shivered at the voice, but answered all the same. "Yeah. That's him. Perseus."

"Looks like he's doing well. Must be a pretty good profit in rescuing princesses." The man on the left narrowed his eyes. He was large and muscular with a deep scowl permanently etched into his features.

"Should pay decently enough to keep his past . . . hidden. For your sake." The man on the right glared at the plump man in the middle, who shuffled nervously.

"He will." The plump man looked at the soldier with undisguised disgust. "He better, or we'll sell it to the highest bidder."

The End

Continued in **The Labyrinth**


End file.
